


Iussis

by jhgoddessreborn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU after war, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bonding, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Pining, Power Exchange, Riding Crops, Severus Snape Lives, Sub Harry Potter, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhgoddessreborn/pseuds/jhgoddessreborn
Summary: Severus Snape never expected to live through the war, and while he wasn't actually alive anymore, he embraced life as a vampire.  He had been a dominant man all his life and decided the vampire world was the perfect place to open his own BDSM club.  Power exchange and sex were a vampires life as much as blood was.  He wanted to provide for every sexual desire a vampire could want and happy to charge them for the pleasure.  Submissives were hard to find in the vampire culture and he struggled through interviewing potential applicants until he met the masked man named Virido.  He was so familiar, but no wizard had been changed with that kind of power, had they?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 48
Kudos: 254





	1. Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this over 15 years ago and decided to finally do a rewrite and to actually finish it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Iussis roughly translated 'Cravings'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about 10,000 words of this over 15 years ago, but it was never finished. Reading it 15 years later took a lot of editing and recreating much of the plot. Once I started, I had it edited and in it's current version in a week and I'm really happy with the way it turned out.
> 
> PLEASE look at the tags... this is definitely an explicit read.
> 
> KUDO's and COMMENTS welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

The autumn moon began its ascent across the evening sky. A gentle breeze brushed through the trees and the pleasant scent of burning wood welcomed the night. Severus Snape, former Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, thanked the moon for its fullness and the wondrous blue glow that illuminated the evening. He always loved these nights, as they were the closest he would ever be to enjoying the glow of a bright orb in the sky, now that he had left the estate..

It had been five long years since Voldemort fell at the hands of Harry Potter. Five years since he had brewed a potion, used magic, at least the way he used to, and answered to the name, Severus Snape. He was now undead, living what most considered a cursed life, the life of a vampire.

The Dark Lord had promised the vampire clans equal rights when he took over the Ministry, once the final battle had been won. For their assistance, they would also be allowed to take bodies from the field, once the war ended, to renew their lost numbers.

Bodies had littered the countryside, though not all were dead. Even though Voldemort had fallen, the vampires had taken their payments from the field. Severus himself had been attacked by Nagini and lay dying in the shrieking shack. His last memory, or maybe it was a dream, was of Harry Potter aiming his wand at the Dark Lord, a green light swirling around the maniac’s chest, the look of utter surprise on his face just before he exploded into ash and disappeared. 

Not knowing how long he had been unconscious, he awoke in the arms of a tall, pale man, with hair every bit as black as his. Their eyes had locked for a moment before Severus felt razor sharp fangs slide into his neck. His body weakened further as his life force and magic was pulled from his body and he felt a few warm droplets of blood trickle down his neck before the darkness swirled above him. Before he could succumb, something was placed at his lips that pulled him back. The metallic scent overpowered him and in his exhaustion he wanted nothing more than to take every drop offered before him, though he knew what this meant the second he tasted the blood on the tip of his tongue. There would be no turning back; his life as a wizard, spy, and professor would be no more.  _ Was it really that terrible a change, he thought? _

It wasn’t as if he was loved or even going to be missed by anyone? His reputation as a Death Eater would always follow his every step, and being a spy only made people weary of his true intentions. He would never be respected in the wizarding community. He could count the number of real friends on one hand and all had been in the final battle. He wasn’t sure if any made it out alive, or if they possibly faced the same fate. As a Professor, he enjoyed the opportunity to use the labs and ingredients available for brewing and creating any number of potions; yet he was stuck teaching annoying brats who would never appreciate the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes. With his change in status, he saw the opportunity for a fresh start. Vampires would be indifferent to his past; he would be known on his own terms, for accomplishments he achieved in the present, not events twenty years prior. He had the chance to meet new people without the prejudice he normally found, and it wasn’t as if he would have started a family as a wizard, so there was no loss there. All in all, it would be an acceptable change.

Severus had taken to the change well and his Sire, Dimitri, had been very patient. Turning a wizard was a difficult process, and to turn one so powerful and domineering as Severus was nearly impossible. Most vampires wouldn’t bother with the daily transfers of blood, the training, the blood lust, and the emotional problems involved in the turning of such a strong wizard. Wizards and ego tended to go hand in hand. Realizing their prior life meant nothing was challenging for most wizards to get over. It had taken nearly four months for his wizarding blood to be completely dominated by his Sire’s vampiric blood, which meant losing most of his magic and completing the transformation. For the most part, humans were turned in a matter of hours, and weaker wizards a few days. Thus, the Childe was presented to the clan after his first hunt, as ‘Valens’, the powerful.

The Fledgling studied tradition and ritual under his Sire’s watchful eyes for four years. He had learned quickly and gained a respect and status within his clan that most vampires didn’t accomplish in fifty years. Dimitri was proud of his Childe and agreed to allow Valens to leave the clan’s immediate protection sooner than anyone had ever remembered a Childe being released.

Valens traveled to Diagon Alley under heavy disguise and emptied his vaults, his last tie to his mortal life as Severus Snape. He would need money to start his new one. Dimitri had offered finances and shelter, but Valens was a proud man and was determined to make his own way.


	2. Iussis

It took almost one full year to build his new business and home, his private haven for his fellow brothers. Members of his clan had spread the word of Valens’ new club, “Iussis” amongst the vampire population. The club sat in downtown London. Certainly not one of the nicest areas of the city, but its placement fulfilled certain needs. Iussis was an elite club for vampires, specializing in the fulfillment of sexual desires. Vampires were known for their insatiable sex drives, and something special was required to fulfill their more exotic requests. The area was also a prime feeding ground, as those who disappeared were the unwanted and unnoticed of human society.

Iussis was a complete success from the moment its doors opened. Valens had only been in business three months, and he couldn’t believe the length of the members list. He changed the style of the club slightly to accommodate the desires most requested by its regular patrons and to attract the right staff to fulfill the needs of the business. Most vampires who frequented the club were dominant males seeking submissive male partners. Submissiveness not being a common practice among vampires, Valen’s club filled a great need.

This had been a long week, rearranging rooms within the club to cater to the more frequent requests. Valens ordered custom collars, leashes, whips, knives, bindings, costumes, and toys for his member’s to use. Member’s were prone to purchase more time when they had a variety of toys to play with. It also became necessary to increase the size of his staff.

Tonight would be his last night of interviewing (he hoped). After five nights, and thirty candidates, two had proven worthy of assisting in administrative tasks, another capable of acting as a staff ‘Master’, for those few craving subservience, and three were somewhat trained submissives, but they were going to be work!

Valens had been a dominant man even before he was turned, and now he epitomized the term ‘Master’. His carriage, knowledge of psychological needs, as well as being able to read every inflection a physical body could possibly make, displayed his complete control.

He had not been impressed with any of the sub’s that had interviewed, but his expectations had been, as always, extremely high, and he did need a total of five to keep up with his clientele. A submissive may need guidance, but they shouldn’t have to be trained to enjoy providing pleasure. It should be part of their being. A craving deep within them that is only fulfilled when the person they are serving is happy.


	3. Interview

The moon’s rays refreshed his weary soul and he asked for strength in his last interviews. The first two applicants had been utter disasters. Neither candidate could tolerate pain, a major drawback for his members. They lacked enthusiasm and skill. A submissive incable of seduction, let alone stroking a cock with complete indifference, had absolutely no place in his world. The third needed further training in obedience, but was accepted as the choices were running out. He could break students with a glance, this would be no trial, but he would rather put his efforts elsewhere. The fourth and final applicant now waited outside his door.

_ Let him wait _ , Valens thought. He needed a break and a serious drink before continuing. Alcohol didn’t affect vampires in the least, but he thoroughly enjoyed the rich taste of scotch on his lips. Valens stepped up to the full-length mirror and viewed his appearance; contrary to muggle beliefs, vampires could be seen in mirrors. His raven black hair was tied back and hung low below his shoulders. It was soft and thick now that he wasn’t standing over a cauldron daily. A white flowing shirt draped his shoulders, the top three buttons open displaying sparse black hairs against well-toned muscles. He had always been lean, but now that his life was his own, he had spent more time on his physique and appearance. He wore his usual black leather pants, tight, as if they had been poured onto his body were tucked into knee-high metallic black dragonhide boots. He looked impressive, if he did say so himself.

Before his club opened, he had learned to change his facial appearance at will; an extremely difficult task for a magical young vampire. The cheekbones remained high on his face, his nose was a bit smaller and his lips were a bit fuller above a short pointed beard that created a new angle to his face. His eyes were a deep hunter green and softened his overall look somewhat; all in all, a nice change. His voice had deepened and if possible, had become silkier than before he had been turned. No one from his past would ever recognize him, assuming anyone from his previous life entered his new world.

He poured another tumbler of scotch and sank into his favorite black leather chair. A green pillow sat on the floor in front of him. Although he had fully accepted his new life, a part of him would always be Slytherin. His sitting room was completely decorated with shades of green and black, trimmed with silver.

After a deep breath, he called, “Enter.”

The door swung open and a handsome young vampire slowly entered the room. The man’s eyes flashed with a touch of agitation before quickly recovering his composure and lowering his eyes. He carried himself with a sense of determination, and stopped in front of the chair dropping to his knees on the floor before the pillow. 

The applicant probably hadn’t enjoyed waiting. Valens didn’t care in the slightest. He enjoyed seeing the man a little off balance.

The supplicant had a muscular build that was evident through his green silk shirt, clinging tightly to his chest, and tucked into a pair of black pants, fitted, but not skin tight. Black locks, purposely streaked with white strands, falling almost to his waist, loose and free, framed his odd face which was covered by a thin, form-fitting mask that was very realistic, yet the features seemed somewhat ill fitting, not that he knew what the man should look like. The features just didn’t match the odd teal color of his eyes. He probably wore muggle contacts and beautiful though they were, they didn’t feel right. Very few vampires wore such things and Valens wondered why he chose to hide his face, instead of changing it. Perhaps he hadn’t been a very talented wizard? Those who hadn’t the talent for glamours generally wore the masks. They were barely noticeable to Muggles but those with Magical abilities could sense the magical signature around the area.

_ At least he has enough sense to wait until permission is given for his comfort. He is pleasing to the eye, and has a touch of attitude, yet knows his place. This could be interesting. _

“What is your name?” Valens inquired firmly.

Keeping his eyes lowered, and in a respectful voice the young Vampire answered, “My name is Virido, Sir.”

_ He’s been trained. His voice carries the proper tone and respect and his eyes have stayed lowered. _

“You may kneel upon the pillow. Have you brought any references?” Valens sneered. Another trait from his past he refused to let go of. If an applicant could stay respectful and obedient through his interview, they could generally satisfy his client’s demands.

“Yes, Sir…”

_ Eyes still down, good. _

“…My Sire, Radu, sends his respects to the Childe of Dimitri, and humbly requests the opportunity for his Childe, Virido, to prove himself worthy of serving under one as powerful as yourself, Sir.”

Valens took the scroll and read through the references written by the young man’s Sire. Radu was a well-respected Vampire on the northern isle. Dimitri had mentioned the clan on many occasions. Their two families had worked in harmony together, but hadn’t had much interaction since the war. The letter gave Valens a bit of hope. This candidate already showed more promise than the others combined. Virido may be exactly what he had been searching for. There were more tests to come, but hope had been a rare thing in Valens life, and he couldn’t help but get aroused by the prospect.

  
  


_ Valens, Childe of Dimitri, Clan of Tsepsh, _

_ Honored Greetings,  _

_ I present my Childe, Virido, humbly at your feet. Your Sire and I have known each other for many years. He has relayed your needs for staff in your new business venture, and I believe Virido would fulfill these and more. _

_ I wish to explain that this was completely Virido’s choice. I have not asked this of him, nor do I ask you to accept him on the basis of our families’ past. I do, however, humbly request his audience with you to prove how well he may serve you.  _

_ Virido has lived only a few years as a member of our clan, though in this time, he has proven his worth many times over. He is very strong willed, loyal, and begs for a submissive life. His talents and flavor surpass words. _

_ I’m sure you’ve noticed the mask he wears to conceal his face. He has worn it from the day he was turned and has refused to take it off. This one request I do ask. If he pleases you, and you choose to accept him; never ask him to remove it. The mask is a focal point of his strength, and with it, he has accepted and embraced his new life. _

_ Respectfully, in Blood and Honor, _

_ Radu, Clan of Radescu _

  
  


“You are from a noble clan, Virido. Your Sire seems quite pleased with you; however, I would like to hear your reason for being here. You may raise your head so I may see the truth in your eyes.”

Virido lifted his eyes and answered clearly, “Sir, I have come to live as a willing submissive for the club, Iussis. I have been trained by three Masters, focusing primarily in the arts of service, obedience, providing physical pleasure, and masochism. I beg the opportunity to please those seeking dominance over me under your controlled conditions. I have no want of responsibility or control in my life, and willfully give it over to one honorable enough to earn it.”

“Your response is refreshing.” Valens stated with a slight air of pride. “Before we continue, tell me your limitations. Do you have any boundaries concerning pain, blood thirst, or subservience?”

“Sir, my personal requests are few. I wear this mask always, it never leaves my face. I do understand our culture and know the term ‘Master’ is highly requested, therefore, I do not object to using this word. I reserve the right to use the term ‘My Lord’ for the one who has yet to enter my life and perhaps never will. The one who requests my life as consort, mate, and pet for eternity will be the only person deserving of this title. As for pain, my tolerance threshold is high, and there are no forms I object to. Beyond that, I am yours to command, should you choose to accept me.” Virido lowered his eyes once again, bowed his head to the floor, and awaited the elder’s decision.

Valens contemplated for a few moments. The sexual appetite of a Vampire was never questioned and he had not deemed it necessary to personally test his other subs’ experience after their initial interview. His administrative staff had taken on that responsibility and pleasure, as well as setting their safe words and personal alarms. This prospect however, was different. Valens wanted to test the youth’s limits personally. If his instincts were correct, Virido would be ambrosia compared to the weak saplings he had recently hired.


	4. Undress

“You may sit back on your knees Virido.” His finger reached out and lifted the young vampire’s chin, peering deeply into his eyes, transforming from interviewer to a dominant sexual being. “Are you prepared to prove your worth, Childe?” His voice slowly became even more sensual. “Your safe word is viper and you will refer to me as your Master while in these rooms. Do you understand me?” 

“Yes Master, I understand.” Virido obediently responded.

“Now, stand and strip.” Valens voice became even huskier with his anticipation. 

“Yes Master.”

Valens, very aware of his waking arousal, watched the show presented before him. Virido rose from his knees gracefully, stepped back so as to not stand on the pillow, and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Once completely open, he let the silk slide gracefully off his chiseled shoulders and onto the floor. His upper body was bare and well defined with hard brown nipples and tight abs. He turned to the side and easily toed off his shoes. Virido’s body bent all the way over as he removed his socks. His pants pulled tightly across his perfectly sculptured arse and displayed every detail of his growing arousal.

_ He’s confident in his actions, he knows how to display his assets, and he’s flexible as well. This evening may prove better than I anticipated. _

The young vampire stood back up slowly, allowing his streaked locks to cover his face and to brush his chest before throwing them carelessly behind him. Long graceful fingers unclasped his belt and it was pulled slowly through the loops. Virido folded the belt in half and offered it at Valens’ feet. He stepped back again, unbuttoned his trousers and lowered the zip to reveal yet more silk hiding beneath. His thumbs hooked the band of his pants, pulled both his trousers and pants down and stepped gracefully out of them. He rose again and awaited further instruction hands clasped behind his back, eyes still lowered.

_ Very promising indeed.  _

Valens took his time gazing upon the younger man’s body. It was a sight to behold. The long, thick hair, hard chest, hard nipples, and hard cock jutting from a well groomed thatch of black curls with heavily hung balls. Smooth skin and muscles abounded. If one looked at his body alone, they would have never guessed he would give over control easily. 

“Follow me Childe.” Valens voice held firm and commanding. He led the youth to his bedchambers and stopped in front of a large mahogany cabinet. He opened the doors to display his private collections of tools and toys. “You may choose one item you wish me to use, and two you would not.”

“Thank you Master.” Teal eyes looked eagerly upon the variety that lay in front of him. The cabinet held every implement imaginable. It must have been magically transformed to hold such wonders. Virido took a heavy green leather flogger, about 3 foot long with edged tails and placed it on the left side of the empty lower shelf. It took a moment longer to choose the other two items. There really wasn’t anything in sight he didn’t want to experience but after consideration he placed a daisy chain and a thin vibrator on the right side of the shelf before turning back to his Master and lowering his gaze again.

_ Very interesting _ .  _ When given a choice, most had elected to avoid the knives and other more painful tools. This Childe opted out of two of the least intimidating items in his collection. Maybe he truly has no limitations, but I’ll enjoy testing that theory.  _ An inward sweep of pleasure flowed throughout his body at the thought. 

“Undress me.” Valens commanded.

Virido stepped in front of him, eyes lowered. Gently lifting the white shirt from his trousers and swiftly unbuttoned each of the silver disks holding the sides together. The young vampire walked behind him, keeping their bodies close, but without actually touching. The energy pulsing off the Childe’s body was palpable. Strong hands came over his shoulders, grasped the edges of his shirt, and slowly pulled the soft material down his arms. Silken hair caressed Valens back as Virido removed the article. The handsome youth then returned to his knees to remove the expensive boots with ease.

_ The Childe is certainly experienced. The arousal in his eyes is clearly evident, yet he maintains proper distance and awaits permission before proceeding further. All submissives should be trained this well. _

Remaining on his knees, the young one skillfully removed the rather straining pants from Valens’ body, and carefully avoided touching any of his more sensitive areas; with his hands, at least. The Childe’s hair seemed to caress and fondle of its own accord. With his task complete, he again awaited orders on his knees.

“Your choices have pleased me Virido. Wait here.” Valens walked back to the cabinet and collected the item Virido had chosen, a thin leather strap, a vial of blue liquid, and a variety toys he enjoyed, and laid them on the bedside table, before heading to the kitchen to retrieve the last of his arsenal, a large silver bowl filled with ice. 


	5. Test

As Valens arranged his collection for the night, he took another long look at the offering before him; a handsome young man, proud, strong, and all his for the taking. In his earlier life, he would have never dreamed of leaving Hogwarts and the wizarding world, and sometimes missed the regular flow of magic through his veins, but at moments like this, he praised his creator for turning him into a vampire.

He turned back to his new pet for the evening and lifted his chin. Sensuous eyes filled with lust, gazed deeply into his own; “If you continue to please me Childe, I may allow you to cum more than once tonight. Would you like that, my pet?”

“If it pleases you Master” His voice almost hissing.

“For now you will wear this, until which time I allow your release.” Valens tightly wrapped the thin leather strap around the youth’s heavy sacs and secured it around the base of his lengthening shaft. “You have a lovely voice Virido and I want to hear it begging, moaning, and screaming for me. If you do this honestly, I will be very pleased.” The words flowed smoothly from his lips before becoming demanding once again. “Now, suck my cock, pet.”

Virido’s eyes glazed even further as the elder Vampire’s body closed the distance above him. The musky scent of arousal, mixed with scotch and the power of his Master, overwhelmed his senses. He moaned softly before taking the throbbing member greedily down his throat. 

“Ohh yesss” Valens softly groaned. 

He had been swallowed whole and it was pure heaven. The Childe knew better than to tease him, he wasn’t a client to be seduced. Luscious pink lips stretched around his thick cock. Heat, suction, moisture…bliss. The man’s tongue was evil; it swirled, licked and traced every vein, every long inch, while keeping the glans against the back of his throat. Virido began to move up the shaft, almost releasing the hard flesh from his mouth, before diving in for more. Over and over, cool air was replaced with a hot, wet tongue. Slowly the mouth was removed, to Valens disappointment, until that snake-like tongue curled itself around his balls and sucked gently. The orbs were given the same detailed attention as his aching member had been. He gripped the Childe’s hair tightly and pulled that clever mouth back to where it was needed most. He couldn’t take much more of this. He thrust deeply in and out…quicker…deeper. Virido began to hum, forcing exquisite vibrations to course through his body and he gave one final hard thrust, shooting his seed deep within the man’s throat.

It took a few moments for Valens to recover. He looked down at the man before him and thanked his maker again for his change in life. Those soft lips were covered with his essence and the youth made an obvious show of capturing the fluid with his slender finger and slowly licking it clean and with a final swirl, ensuring nothing remained on his lips. Valens quickly found himself ready for more.

“Now Virido, I do believe you requested a flogging, and as I’m in an agreeable mood tonight, I shall adhere to your request. Remove the floor rug, place it over the chair, and return here.” 

“As you command, Master.” Virido responded again obediently.

Valens took a padded set of wrist and ankle bindings from the cabinet along with a length of chain. The silver links were latched to a ring hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. Binding the man’s wrists tightly together, they were lifted above his head and linked to the chain. The man’s hair was beautiful, but it would get in the way for what he had planned. Valens proceeded to bind the man’s hair and wrapped it around the chain above.

“Spread your legs Childe…Wider!” Valens commanded roughly. 

Two small rings spaced several feet apart, were now visible with the woolen cover removed. Virido responded quickly to his Master’s request, and widened his stance to almost touch the small loops. 

Valens swiftly locked the young one’s ankles and a smirk crossed his face. “You look beautiful pet. Bound and hard, anticipating what I have in store for you. Your blood will taste so sweet in my mouth. I can barely wait to savor its rich, sensuous flavor. But first, I want to make sure every nerve on your body is prepared for the sensations I’m about to give you.”

“Mmmm, thank you Master.”

The elder Vampire circled his prey, rolling a vial of royal blue liquid between his fingers. 

“Do you know what this is, pet?”

“No Master.”

“Then let me enlighten you.”

Valens poured the oily substance on his hands and began to rub it into the expanse of toned muscles before him. He began applying the liquid just below the man’s collarbone, diligently covering his broad chest and tight abdomen. He swiftly continued the process down each arm, ensuring every heavenly inch of skin was fully coated. Valens tilted the vial, pouring droplets across Virido’s back, allowing them to slide down the bare cleft spread in front of him before rubbing the liquid in thoroughly between his legs, around that tight little hole and around to his balls and shaft quickly. He covered the Childe’s buttocks, thighs, calves, and feet before looking again into those lust filled eyes. 

“You should begin to feel the effects…just about…” He waited for just a moment, “Now.” His sultry voice eagerly awaited the response he knew would follow. If the man was as strong as his aura emitted, this would indeed be pleasurable.

“Ohhh gods…Master…OH…oh god…” Virido’s eyes flew to the back of his head.

Valens leaned closer to the youth and blew a soft breath across his hardened nipples.

“Oh fuck…Master…oh…please…” His voice trailed off begging, for what, he didn’t know; anything to dampen the shooting pin pricks covering his chest and the feeling of ice over his adrenaline pumped blood. Virido moaned in agony and ecstasy. Every nerve in his body fought its way to the surface, searching for an exit through his skin. Not finding a way out, each ending stayed alert and worked overtime sending signals of pain and pleasure to his brain. The moment air brushed past his nipples, all the hairs on his body stood on end. His mind was lost; he possessed no thoughts he could latch on to. He could only feel. His blood boiled with a fierce, red heat and his skin prickled as though ice filled his pores. The torture was exquisite. 

“Watch your language Childe; and here I thought you had been properly trained.” Valens sneered. “Your verbosity will cost you an additional three lashes; should you wish to continue?” Very few men in the past had been able to react to the vial’s contents without completely losing control. Virido was actually taking it very well. There was no doubt in his mind the young vampire would choose to continue, but he wanted to hear the answer come from the man’s precious lips. He would realize this was only the beginning. 

“Mmm…I’m sorrrryy Master, pleassse forrrgive me. I do wish ttto continue. Please... Master.” Virido barely stuttered out, his senses still at full alert. The intensity was greater than anything he ever remembered feeling. 

“Then let us proceed.” Valens went to the bedside table and picked up a thick, long butt plug and lubricated it. He strode back to the bound man, blew softly on his neck, then down to his buttocks, where he quickly buried the toy, deep within the Childe’s body. 

Virido screamed, but whether it was from the oil or the plug, Valens wasn’t sure. He only knew, the sound of the man’s voice urged him to take possession that very moment. He gave a hard tug on his bollocks, staving off a pressing orgasm.  _ I have more control than this. How is it, a young Vampire, handsome though he is, could bring me to this point so quickly. There’s something very unique about him. _

“That’s right Childe, scream for me. If a breeze does this to your body now, I can barely wait to see what you will do with the lash.” As he finished his teasing, the first stripe landed across the youth’s back, forcing yet a deeper bellowing howl than before. 

“Mmmaster...Thank...you...Master.”

Lovely red welts remained, just barely breaking the skin apart. 

“You like this….You want more, don’t you boy.” 

A whimpered reply urged him to continue.

Another swish cut through the air and raised a line across his buttocks. The lash quickened its contact; air then flesh…air…flesh…blood; the droplets becoming solid lines. No safe word had been called so he continued giving the boy what he asked for. What he, himself, loved to give. 

The young vampire screamed, moaned, groaned, and begged, yet never called the word. Virido’s cock lengthened further as each stroke whipped his body. The throbbing of his cock, the fullness in his arse, the burning heat of the lash, followed by the ice of the air were too many sensations at once. He wanted to cum; some form of release from this buildup. But his Master hadn’t given permission, and he was determined to please the formidable vampire. He couldn’t think, so he begged and screamed.

“Master please…I nee..beg you…oh please Master.”

Valens knew the Childe was so close. No one had ever endured the potion and lash to this extent before. He wasn’t sure how many times the whip had connected, but the man’s back lay open and crimson. His blood smelled like pure heaven. He decided to give the final three the boy had earned for his language. “You will count the last three aloud.” He commanded.

Valens landed the first blow directly across the top of the Childe’s buttocks.

“One, M...aster.” Virido moaned.

The second hit just below, parallel to the first.

“Two…., M..aster.”

Valens grabbed the bowl quickly from the table before putting his arm into the final stroke. This one, he placed much lower, at the top of his thighs, just where they intersected with those round cheeks.

“Three Master!!!!!” Virido screamed as he felt ice cover his back. Not from the air, but actual ice and water. His nerves cried out in agony yet the burning had calmed slightly. 

_ I can’t take much more of this. Gods, what has he done to me. I’ve never broken before.  _ Just as he thought about what the safe word was, a masculine arm reached around his waist and stroked one finger across the leaking head of his cock before releasing the strap that had restricted his climax. Then a heavenly, sexy voice whispered in his ear.

“Cum for me Virido.”

Valens teeth sank deeply into the Childe’s pulsing artery as Virido spasmed uncontrollably in his hand, releasing his essence. Valens’ senses were now the ones reeling. The status he had assumed from the man’s aura was nothing compared to the pure strength and sheer power in his blood. A rich coppery musk permeated his senses and as he withdrew, he found he could barely stand. It was indeed heavenly. He found his footing long enough to just find the edge of the bed. It was euphoric; a nectar of the gods taking his mind to places he had never dreamed of. He barely noticed that his mind had not been the only part of his body to soar with pleasure. His second release of the night came as a bit of a shock. Not that it had actually happened, but that it occurred purely from the sensations this man’s blood had created within him. He had tasted the blood of many vampires, as well as that of Muggles, wizards, and wizards turned vampires before. Each had a distinguishable flavor. This Childe was obviously a wizard turned, but the force of power that coursed through his veins, the strength of will, and a residual flow of highly potent magic created questions in his mind. He could easily become addicted to this, but who was this Childe?


	6. Decisions

After a few minutes, Valens found his equilibrium and put on a black silk dressing robe. He unlatched the man’s ankles, hair and wrists, holding him upright as his legs gave out. Valens lifted him gently and carried him to the lounge. He removed the toy, draped a blanket over Virido’s shoulders, and held him as he recovered his senses. The evening’s events had weakened Virido substantially and he leaned heavily on his Master. 

Virido breathed deeply as his body started healing. The elder vampire curled his arm around the Childe’s chest and offered his wrist. “Drink Virido. You need to regain your strength.”

“Thank you Master.” Virido gently took hold of the man’s wrist and sank his sharp teeth in the shallow vein below. He didn’t take much. He knew well enough that his own body’s healing skills were well above normal, even for a vampire, but he would not offend his Master’s offer. 

The moment he tasted his Master’s essence, he knew the man had once been a wizard, and a strong one at that. This man was the most intriguing Master he had served under. Valens had displayed experience in his methods and proficiency in his skills. The elder man had pulled sensations from his body as only a true Master could, expertly and in complete control. He could also read when Virido was going too deep and needed to withdraw. It was an experience never to be forgotten. 

The look on his Master’s face worried him though. He could generally read people well, and now, it seemed as if his Master wasn’t pleased, or perhaps confused. His eyes seemed so far away, and a deep furrow lay between his brows. Virido released the pale arm from his grasp, turned to his Master and waited.  _ Would he be accepted? He hadn’t even been taken sexually. Had he performed poorly? Had he not met his Master’s expectations? _ He wanted the man’s acceptance desperately but the night was ending before he could show many of his other talents. 

“Virido. Markus will show you to a room for the day. Return here after sun down and we will discuss your possible future here.” Valens said evenly.

The youth looked deeply into the green depths of his Master’s eyes, searching for answers. “Have I displeased you Master?” Sadness washed over his face as he lowered his eyes.

Valens quickly lifted the man’s chin, “No Virido. I am quite pleased. I merely need to prepare a few things before we discuss this further. Now get dressed, rest, and return to me at sunset.” 

“Yes Master…Thank you.” His voice was unsteady and still unsure.

Valens called for Markus, a competent administrator, and ordered a room to be readied for the young man and they left him to his thoughts.

_ How could the Childe possibly think I would be displeased? He has been obedient, quick to comply, thorough in his tasks, and honest about his high tolerance for pain. He has shown flexibility, confidence, talent and willingness to please. And his blood, for the love of Merlin, his blood, so filled with immense power, courage, and strength. I’ve never experienced anything remotely close to his intensity. _

More questions filled his tiring mind. Radu had said the Childe had not been a member of the clan long. In the language of vampires, that could mean up to and usually around fifty years or so. There was no doubt the man had been a wizard. Most vampires wouldn’t obtain a power like that in hundreds of years. He had sampled his Sire’s blood on occasion, a strong vampire over eight hundred years old, and there had never been this type of effect. Therefore, he reasoned, the man must have been a very powerful wizard. Assuming Virido had not taken an age reducing potion, or glamoured himself to appear younger before being turned, he should probably be between the ages of twenty and seventy. More than likely, the latter. The prospect confused him further. He couldn’t imagine Albus Dumbledore’s blood, nor that of Lord Voldemort having this amount of power. Yet there were no wizards he could think of who possessed so much intense energy. Who the hell had this Childe been?

Valens called Markus back to his quarters.

“I would like room number two prepared by tomorrow…”

“Sir.... room two?” The man interrupted.

“How dare you question me? This is my club. I don’t have to justify my actions to you.”

“My humblest apologies Sir. It will be as you command.” The man bowed deeply and evened his tone.

“Very well. I would also like you to pick up suitable clothes for Virido. He will be moving into room  _ two _ tomorrow night. You don’t have a problem with that, do you?” He sneered.

“No Sir. As you command.” Markus responded and took his leave.

_ How dare he question my decisions? Did he actually think he would become my Primo and take those rooms?  _ Valens couldn’t believe the audacity of the man; as if he was capable of being a primary.

~~~~~

Virido woke that evening, determined to stay. Master Valens had said the room was for the day only, and they would discuss his _ possible  _ future here. That just wasn’t good enough. He wanted to stay, desired to please this man, this Master, and refused to shame his Sire and clan. With these thoughts in mind, he opened his satchel and searched for something special to wear for his second meeting.

Markus called at his door and explained the Master would see him in half an hour. Until that time, he was welcome to chat with the other employees in the lounge as they waited for the club to open.

Virido noticed the man’s tone had definitely changed from the night before. He was no longer casual and even mannered; he now held contempt in his eyes and loathing on his tongue.  _ What did I do wrong? First the Master, and now one of his administrators.  _

He sat and listened to the banter around the room. No one had made an effort to speak with him; since he didn’t know what his position was here yet, he wasn’t offended. A few of the men wore shiny black and red leather collars and varying outfits made of leather, silver chains, and latex. None of them truly had style, but they would arouse the average vampire into a fulfilling night. 

He could tell they were all much older than he was, at least in years as a vampire. His Sire had been gracious and let him venture forth on his own much earlier than was usually deemed proper. Leaving the fold required complete control of blood lust, control over emotions, and the complete understanding of the clan’s history, laws, and etiquette. For many vampires, this took a few decades or so, but he felt more himself than ever in his new form and found a path he truly desired. He learned quickly and his Sire agreed that he was ready at merely five years.

As Virido listened to their ongoing conversations, he surmised none of the men in the room had participated in any sort of carnal relations with the Master. Most were being trained by Markus, and a few by Kale, a lesser Dom in the club. The men in collars surprised him greatly; they were insolent and crass toward Master Valens when they were basically unsupervised in the room. They called him by his given name or spoke in disrespectful terms; boasted of methods they had used to get the most out of sessions with different Masters before calling their safe words, and showed little respect for their positions in general.  _ How did these men receive positions here, yet he was only being considered? Valens had seemed like a strict and forceful man, yet his employees were contemptuous toward him. They weren’t even submissive? What did these men possess that he didn’t? Was it his age? Could he really tell he was so young? _

Markus escorted Virido to the Master’s chambers and glared cruelly at him before knocking upon the door and vanishing.


	7. Primo

Valens sat in his chair, awaiting the handsome youth that had plagued his dreams that day. The more he thought about the Childe, the more piqued his curiosity became. Virido looked…no, felt familiar. There was something about him, but he just couldn’t place what it was. His thoughts were interrupted as Markus’ knock came from his door. 

“Enter.” A commanding voice was heard through the door.

He was again very pleased with the vision entering his rooms. Muscles, sculptured muscles as far as the eye could see. Not overly large, merely chiseled. Virido wore a silver vest, snug at the waist, laced up with black leather. His expansive chest pulled the laces taut against his frame and seemed to enhance his perfect build ten fold. Black silk pants tightly hugged his cheeks and groin, then ballooned out slightly down his legs, with a slit open on the outer sides from his upper calf, down. He didn’t have shoes, but wore silver anklets that snaked around his flesh three times. Similar decorations were worn on his biceps as well. The white streaks in his hair were braided and woven through the black tresses he had tied together with pieces of silver. 

“Sit here Virido.” Valens gestured to another chair placed a few feet back from where the green pillow usually sat.

“Thank you, Master.” Virido noticed the feral gleam in the Master’s eyes and hoped that was a good sign. As this seemed to be more of a discussion, rather than interview, he decided to keep his eyes focused on the man in front of him.

“Your Sire was right about you Virido. Your talents are exceptional, you present yourself well, and you have been honest with me. I do not see these traits often, and even less frequently in combination. Your Sire and clan should be proud to have such a unique member as their Childe.”

“Thank you, Master. I hope to make my clan proud, and to serve and honor you and your club as well, Sir; should you choose to accept me.” Virido said humbly.

“Childe…As I’m sure you are aware, there is a rare quality in your blood. I know that you were once a wizard, as I’m sure you recognized the same about me. My reaction after drinking from you was…unexpected. Have others responded in a similar manner?”

“Yes Master. My Sire shared my blood on a few occasions, and he nearly fainted each time. He said it affected his dreams and he felt drugged for a few hours each time. He never let another take from me after his initial reaction. I apologize for not bringing it to your attention. I have no problem with sharing my essence, but I didn’t realize others might have a difficult time accepting it. Please forgive me Master.”

“It does bring forth a slight challenge, but I believe we can turn that to our advantage. I would like to offer you the position of my Primo. I understand this may seem a bit hasty, but if you choose to accept this offer, I will make it worth your while. Throughout my years, I have found few men with your abilities, and I believe you would be a good teacher for those on our staff. I would expect you to train the men in how to display themselves; to create illusions with their bodies, not to merely chuck their clothes and ‘go at it’. From what I’ve seen from most of our submissives, sex is just an act to them. If they can capture and stimulate men’s minds as well as their loins, it becomes a fulfilling experience. One that people remember and pay to return to recreate. You understand this, and I would like you to pass on your knowledge.” He paused for a moment, attempting to gauge the young man’s response.

An evil grin crossed the youth’s face and he responded as if deep in a memory, “In other words Sir, you would like me to teach them to…bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses.” A small chuckle barely left his lips before he turned to the elder vampire and noticed a look of shock and confusion encompass his face. 

“I’m sorry Master, I was lost in thought, I apologize for my tone.” Virido quickly lowered his eyes.

Valens paused for a long moment, unsure how to respond.  _ Why would the man say such a thing? Had he been one of his students? He had always included that phrase in his ‘welcome’ speech to his first years. If that were the case the Childe could be no more than thirty-eight years old. Could it just be coincidence? _

He questioned very slowly, watching every muscle in the man’s face for any signs that may indicate who the hell this person had been, “You said that phrase as if you had heard it before?” 

Virido, still seeming lost in his memories, somewhat dreamily responded, “Yes Master. A powerful wizard I respected greatly said that many years ago. I copied it down as he spoke the words. I never wanted to forget it.” Realizing his mind was wandering down memory lane he regained his focus, “I’m sorry Master. You didn’t ask for a full background, and here I am rambling on about a past that should be well forgotten.”

Taking this as a possible opening, Valens softened his gaze, “Virido. I understand how difficult it is to remember a life we can no longer live. Our friends and families have been replaced with a completely new race with their own history and way of life. Our dreams for the future obviously skewed from what they had once been. The magic in our veins is now barely a memory, and those of us who relied heavily upon our magical skills, can easily feel lost. I know that vampires who have been turned, in general, do not discuss their pasts and discourage others from doing the same; but I will be here if you ever want to talk about it. Should you choose to accept my offer, we will be working very closely and trust between us will be very important. Toward that end, I will endeavor to be as open with you as you are with me.”

Virido was sad for a moment as Valens mentioned friends and the feeling of magic through his body, but he set those feelings aside for the time being and focused on how he could best live in his current life. He was glad the man was comfortable enough to discuss this with him, but it didn’t do to dwell on the past, he had a future to look forward to now. His Master was pleased and a void he had long felt, started to fill again with hope.

“Thank you, Master. Would you please tell me more about the position of Primo? I understand the term, but I wish to be clear of your expectations.” Looking back cautiously at Valens eyes.

“As I said, you would be expected to train your fellow submissives, monitor their progress, and report it to me. I would like you to track their obedience with the Dom’s in the club, how often they call their safe words, and if it was necessary or if they are using the words as a crutch. As you know, finding true subs within vampire culture is not an easy task; and while I’m aware the men here have accepted the job, they may not necessarily understand or crave this life as you have shown. 

You will be available though your price will be much higher than the others. Because of the effect your blood causes, I believe that in itself should incur an additional charge. We wouldn’t want your body and talents wasted on vampires who only want to get high. You would be expected to wear a special collar representing your rank, work each of the four nights the club is open, as well as spend time training the others and being on-call should they request your assistance. You would have private rooms, adjacent to mine. I will give you a choice in the Masters you may choose to serve, with the understanding this privilege is not to be abused. Your clothing, any personal items, and a monthly salary would also be provided should you choose to accept these terms.” Valens finally concluded.

The young man pondered the conditions the Master had set forth. The terms were agreeable, and he felt comfortable with the elder vampire. He hadn’t wanted the amount of responsibility, as his previous life held nothing but; and the Master wasn’t asking for anything drastic, for it was something he enjoyed. He looked deeply into his Masters green depths, “Thank you, Master; I accept your proposal. I would like to make one request…” At Valens acknowledgement he continued, “Inside the club, I will humbly serve anyone you ask of me, but I would rather not privately serve under any of the employees here, for the time being…That is, of course, excluding yourself Master. I will serve you and your patrons well, Sir, but I would rather not have personal relations with your staff.”

Valens had sat patiently until the man had requested he serve no one employed at the club. Thank Merlin, he added his Master’s exception. That would have been one request he would have refused. He wanted Virido. He had spent most of the day dreaming of the man’s body, the way he moved, the feeling of his smooth skin covering hard muscles. The intoxicating aroma of his blood. He wanted to take him that very moment, and damned if he was going to wait much longer. 

The Master gave an accepting nod and continued to more pressing issues. “Now that we have that settled, I believe we have other unfinished business that requires immediate attention.” His eyes filled with hunger and lust.

Virido recognized that look and thanked the gods. Listening to that alluring voice, watching his every move, and his memories of the way he had felt possessed, owned; he was more than ready to comply. He quickly sank to his knees and bowed his head. “Yes my Master. How may I please you?”

“Tonight Virido, I give you full reign. Show me how you intend to please my clients. Prove to me I have made a wise decision.”

“Yes Master.” 


	8. Pleasure

Virido crawled on his hands and knees to his Master’s feet, licking his lips in anticipation.  _ I will make him feel more pleasure than he has ever felt. He will not regret this decision.  _

The man is sex in motion, Valens thought. His arousal craved attention, and it had only just begun. 

Virido gently laid a kiss upon each foot. Long muscles stretched smoothly under his skin as he moved in graceful succession from his hands and knees, to a kneeling position, lowering himself to the floor between his Master’s knees and laid backwards; his feet just touching the outside of his hips. Slowly his fingers began unlacing the leather binding his chest. Once the article had been fully opened, his beautiful body began to arch from his hips to his neck, drawing his head and knees to support his body while everything in between graced the air in a perfect crescent. 

The vest fell from his shoulders to the floor to reveal a pair of silver rings piercing the man’s nipples and a silver chain connecting the two. His arms slipped out of the clothing and slow hands started a journey down his neck, stopping at the chain where he gave a hard tug, and moaned from the pleasure that ensued. Long, slender digits traced lines down past his navel to slip inside the band of silk at his waist, and gently started circling his hips. The circles became larger as the piece of clothing fell from his impressive erection to his knees. His body pulled up from the arch, kneeling again at his Master’s feet. 

Valens groaned deeply and brought forth his fangs, bit his tongue, and pulled the young vampire to his lap where the silk slid from his legs before he straddled his Master’s thighs. 

The elder embraced his newly acquired employee in a deep kiss. He took possession of Virido’s mouth, probing into the sweet depths and allowing his blood to flow between their tongues. He pulled the man closer, grinding their erections together slowly Once he released the crushed lips, the youth’s tongue swept over his jaw, and began nibbling down his throat. Skilled hands untied the knot in his dressing gown and lowered it from his strong torso. Moist lips kissed their way to a hardened nipple, sucking, nipping, and teasing it wonderfully before moving to the other and giving it similar attention. 

Valens reclined further back in his chair as the man slid off his lap and knelt between his legs. The long black hair caressing his chest as the Childe slid down. He closed his eyes and let his body feel every tingling sensation. 

Virido’s lips kissed and caressed the soft skin surrounding the man’s navel; gently licked the edge of his hipbone to the lean inner thigh, carefully avoiding more sensitive areas for the moment. 

He produced a small bottle of oil while his Master’s eyes had been closed. He knew many wizards who had been turned completely lost their magic, though his remained, certainly not as strong as it had once been, but enough that wandless magic for minor spells, such as this, was still possible. As he reclined upon the floor, he watched his Master’s eyes open then focused questioningly on the bottle in his hands. Without giving an answer Virido removed the cap and liberally coated his own feet with the oil.

_ Where the hell did that come from?  _ Valens mind wandered momentarily until he felt the slick pads of the Childe’s feet slide up his thigh and capture his sensitive erection. He had spent most of the day hard and wanting, and from the moment Virido walked through his door, barefoot and bound in silver, his arousal had not subsided. 

“Ohhh yesss.” He hissed as the soft arches caressed his cock. Long, slow strokes massaged his length, wrapping around him, slowly gliding up and down his length. The toes stayed just below the head of his cock, teasing, pressing, squeezing, and stroking him.

The youth took hold of the arm rests and pulled his torso up, never breaking his contact with the man’s eyes. He slowed his ministrations down and cupped the heavy sacs with his toes as he bent forward, smiled devilishly and devoured the throbbing length. 

Loud moans, expletives, and grunts filled the room. Valens realized they were all coming from his mouth, but didn’t care. He had found heaven, if only in these moments, and he fully intended to enjoy every second. Gods, he was so close. “Deeper!” He commanded.

Virido took the entire length deep within his throat and hummed, sending Valens over the edge. With a loud cry he poured his seed down the young man’s throat as his body trembled following the intense orgasm he had staved off for most of the day. 

_ Fucking hell, this Childe is going to be the death of me. His creativity and flexibility are incredible. His blood isn’t the only addicting quality. I should tie him to the bed, and never let him leave.  _ A wicked grin smirked over his lips.

Virido knelt before his Master, very aroused, praying he had performed well enough to be allowed his own release soon, but it truly didn’t matter. By the man’s reaction, Virido was sure Valens had enjoyed the experience and that was what truly fulfilled him. He wanted the man to take him in his arms, caress his body, and love every part of him. He understood that wasn’t his place here, but the thought enveloped his mind in a warm glow. This man was so powerful and strong; yet so tender and full of passion. There was just something about this man he wanted to please. It was if they had known each other for years, but he knew that was impossible; his face and aura were unforgettable. He would have remembered this man.

It was a good thing Valens had the foresight to feed before Virido came to his chambers that night. He had hoped the night would be long and lustful, and by the way the Childe’s eyes hungered, he wouldn’t be disappointed. 


	9. Memories

“I will send a letter to your Sire tomorrow, complimenting him on the thoroughness of your training and your acceptance as my Primo, with my gratitude.” He lifted the youth’s chin and flashed a genuine smile. “Now, through the door on the right of the bedroom, you will find a large bath. I like the water steaming hot with a few drops of oil in the green bottle you will find on the shelf. Wait for me there. I’ll be just a few minutes.”

“Yes Master.” Virido responded with a desperate attempt to conceal the elation he felt at being accepted and praised by his new Master. 

He left for the bath as commanded and found a small pool instead. The Prefect’s bath at Hogwarts was perhaps half the size. If it weren’t for the four spouts, this would have taken quite a while to fill. After the hot water started running, he found the green bottle, uncorked the stopper, and recognized the scent immediately; Cedarwood, Rosemary, and Marjoram with a hint of Cinnamon and Neroli. 

This scent he knew, how could he forget it? It wasn’t a common blend. He remembered a day in his sixth year at Hogwarts where he had broken a similar looking bottle with the exact same scent. He had been practicing duelling with his instructor; Potions Master, Severus Snape. The bottle had broken and he couldn’t get that spice out of his nose for days. He had asked where to purchase it so he could replace the broken item and was told it wasn’t sold in the apothecaries. It was a special blend the Potions Master had created to increase confidence, circulation, yet also had soothing qualities that allowed for deeper meditation. 

_ Why would this man need any more confidence? He’s a natural Master. And circulation?? They were dead, well undead, at least. What was the point? Maybe after the war, Snape started selling his own concoctions and Valens enjoyed the aroma? _

Virido added the drops, replaced the bottle, and wondered if he would have the opportunity to ask about the oil. He waited patiently on his knees, eyes lowered, his mind filled with more questions and memories. 

Valens entered the room shortly after he heard the water stop running. The Childe had obviously been aroused and he needed to calm a bit before Valens planned to bring him to completion. Virido sat waiting, looking to be completely lost in a deep thought, and it seemed to be troubling him somewhat. 

“Is there a problem Virido?” He asked, concerned.

The youth’s head jolted straight ahead and felt ashamed for letting his mind wander so. “No Master, it’s nothing. I’m sorry. The bath is prepared as you have ordered..” 

Valens looked questioningly at the young man, but decided not to push him any further on the matter; he had other plans for the evening. Steam filled the room and the hot, scented water relaxed his lean muscles. After long minutes of submerging and acclimating to the heat, he watched Virido intently. The young man had again, seemed to lose his place in the moment, and was traveling far away in his head. “Virido!” He called. “If you do not want to be here, you may leave. I obviously assumed incorrectly.” Valens sneered, slightly offended.

Virido dropped his head to the floor and promptly apologized. “Master, please forgive me. I do wish to be here…please, I deserve to be punished, please allow me to stay.”

“Yes, you do deserve punishment, but for now, sit beside me, my Primo.”

“Thank you, Master.” Virido said softly as he entered the heated bath and sat on the shelf inside the pool.

“Now, tell me, what distracted your attention? You have not seemed the type to be easily flustered.” The man asked with a command in his voice that made it sound less a question and more of a demand for an answer.

“Master…it’s just…” Virido stumbled for the right words. 

_ Why the hell was this so difficult? _

“May I ask where you purchased that bottle of oil, Master?”

_ He’s completely befuddled over a simple potion? _

“Why do you ask Childe?” 

A look in his Master’s eyes bore deep in his soul and he knew he had to be honest with this man no matter how frustrated he felt about this odd situation. “Master…It’s only…I know this scent, and as far as I know, it wasn’t something one could purchase in the marketplace. It was privately made. I believe it’s a special bend of Sweet Marjoram, Western Cedarwood, and Rosemary with a single drop of Cinnamon and Neroli.”

“A good friend gave it to me long ago. I don’t know whether he purchased it or not…Why does it disturb you so?” His mind reeled but he tried to keep his voice calm and even. After years of living a double life, and now a cursed one; this should be no problem, yet he was finding it a difficult task to maintain his facade. How did the Childe know this oil? Down to the single drops of Cinnamon and Neroli?

“The wizard who created this blend is the man I spoke of earlier. It’s just odd, it’s taken many years to push him from my thoughts, and now in one day, I’ve been strongly reminded of him twice.” 

“Do you want to forget him? Was he important in your life?” Valens asked, assured he already knew the answer. Of course, anyone from his past would want to forget him after the way he had treated people. Only a student or possibly a colleague would have known his first year welcoming speech. But who would know anything about this particular potion?

“Yes Master, I did. He was from my past, and I no longer live that life. He was very important to me, though he never knew it. The man was my professor, my instructor and one of the main reasons I chose this life. He could never accept me as I was; he hated me. He never knew how often I dreamed of him taking me, possessing me, making me his. His strength and power overwhelmed me. It wasn’t meant to be, and I’ve tried desperately to forget those dreams and to live my new life. I’m just a little disturbed by these coincidences. Please Master, help me to forget. Drive him from my mind. Teach me that my place is here now. Punish my weakness.” Virido’s voice was heavy and strained. 


	10. Catharsis

Valens grabbed the Childe’s hair and pulled him forward, roughly taking possession of his mouth. He crushed the man’s lips, forcing his entry deeper behind the bruised lips. He tightened his grip even further, yanked Virido from the bath, and dragged him to the bed.

“You  _ will _ be punished boy. I allow you to serve others in my club, but not in my quarters. While you are here, you are mine and mine alone. If you wish to remain here, you’ll do well to remember that. Get on the bed now, on your back, and spread your arms and legs.” He commanded harshly.

Virido quickly crawled upon the bed and spread himself open for his Master. His hands and feet were roughly tied to each corner of the four-poster. He watched intently as his Master took long strides to the special cabinet and pulled out a long whip and a handful of black candles.  _ (His stride even resembled Snape’s...gods, take him from my mind) _

Giving a sharp tug on the Childe’s nipple chain, he snarled, “You will answer my questions honestly and promptly. Only when everything is in the open, will you be cleansed and I will make you forget this wizard.

“Thank you, Master.” 

Virido wanted to move forward, he wanted this vampire to take him, control him, and own him completely. Why did Severus Snape have to enter his mind now?

Valens was Slytherin at heart; this was the perfect opportunity to get a few answers. The man had begged to be punished after all. The Childe never needed to know the situation hadn’t angered him in the slightest, but had seriously intrigued him.

A loud crack echoed through the room and a stripe of red crossed Virido’s chest. Whimpers and gasps fill the air as slice after slice cut through his torso.

“What do you feel toward this man?”

“Master, I respect him, Awwww…” Virido shuttered as a black stream of hot wax fell to his left nipple.

Valens sneered, “Only respected? You said he was one of the reasons you chose submission. Why would you do this if there had been nothing more than respect between you?”

“There was never respect  _ between _ us, Master. As I said he hated me terribly. I admired his steadfastness no matter what the opposition, his loyalty, and his commanding presence; not to mention the fact that he saved my life more times than I could count.” He said in awe.

The whip landed harder and ripped open the top of his thighs, over and over, close enough to his sex to make him hold his breath as each stroke landed.

“Tell me why he hated you. Express your feelings; let it go. Cleanse yourself of his memory.”

The whip landed sporadically as Virido attempted to drive the professor from his mind. “From the moment I started school and through the following seven years he loathed me. At first I thought it had been because of my father, but later I realized it was just because I was alive. The first five years I hated him as well. The billowing robes, his stealth, the evil tone in his deep voice, and the way he treated me; it ripped through my soul until one day in my sixth year, these things began to arouse me…” 

He screamed as the lash ripped his skin and dripping wax burned. It was a release of sorts.

“…I began to crave his quick wit and cutting tongue. We started private lessons in advanced dueling techniques combining Muggle weapons and magic. The day I witnessed his expertise using a bull whip…” (Crack) ”… _ oh gods, Master _ …I wanted to serve him; to feel his command over me as he did with everything else. He was the epitome of masculinity, dominance, and power. I wanted nothing more than to give up control of my life, my responsibilities, all of myself to this man…” (Crack…screams)…

”Master, I wanted to learn how to properly serve him, as I knew he would never accept anything less than perfection. I bought a few books and started learning proper etiquette for submissives. Toward the end of my sixth year, as we trained further I made several attempts to show him I was changing and that I could be obedient and learn as he had always chided me incapable of; but my efforts seem to only enrage him more. I was cast off as being weak, and that was something I was never allowed to be, by him, or anyone…(crack…moans)…Oooh Master…”

“I think in the end I did please him. I finished what he had trained me for and I disappeared from his world forever; never to disrupt his serenity again.” Virido ended softly and emotionally exhausted.


	11. Revelations

Valens couldn’t believe what he had just heard. This Childe, this beautifully submissive vampire… _ he had to be _ …this incredibly powerful youth was none other than Harry Potter.  _ How did this happen? How had Potter been captured? I thought he vanquished the Dark Lord and was living his glorious future? When had his magical signature been elevated to this level? And Potter had admired him; had desired to be possessed by him, and still thought about it more than six years later? _

It was too much at once. All the questions flowing through him, the handsome bound body before him, blood trickling over hard muscles, and a thick erection begging for attention. A single tear sliding down the man’s face. He would think later. His goal was to make the Childe forget Severus Snape and to focus on Valens, his new Master.

Valens set down the whip, bent over the youth, kissed the tear away, then trailed soft lips down the exquisite body before him. He savored a single drop of blood that had rolled near the Childe’s groin. Virido groaned exquisitely. The drop sent erotic visions flashing through his head. He was immediately erect and filled with a lust that needed to be sated that very moment.

Valens waved his hands and the bindings released and in one swift movement Virido was passionately embraced as he lay trembling from his punishment and his admissions.

“Shhh, my Primo. Let him go. I’m here now. You are mine.” Valens voice slowly became more possessive. “I will direct your control, take care of you, teach you, and possess your body, mind, and spirit. You are mine now. Your will, your desires, and your pleasure will come from my hands. You belong to me Virido.”

He took the young man’s mouth again deeply. Urging the kiss to be fully welcomed, and returned. The Childe responded desperately, accepting his Master and giving his soul in return. 

“I will take you and you will only remember me.”

He lifted the youth’s legs to his chest as he nibbled his way down the luscious body. He was surprised to note Virido had not only held his legs at the prompting, but had snugly hooked his feet behind his head, leaving him as open as any man had ever been. He seemed comfortable in the position and Valens couldn’t believe his throbbing cock could have possibly gotten any hander, yet it swelled further as he viewed this unique sight.

_ So open, so vulnerable, so delicious. _

With the Childe spread wider than he had ever imagined, his tongue caressed its way down the thin trail of black hair leading to the youth’s impressive length. Valens squeezed the base as his lips covered the head and sucked firmly down the shaft. Delicate fingers rolled the bare sacs gently as his tongue slid over them to the sensitive skin behind. Strained whimpers were heavenly in the man’s ears as he continued his ministrations.

His tongue flicked back and forth over the tight pucker of skin begging to be taken. A loud cry urged his further exploration. He kept a firm grip on the bare bollocks as they began to rise closer to completion and gave them a solid tug back. He wouldn’t allow the youth’s release this soon. 

“You will cum ONLY if given permission. Is that clear?”

“Yes Master.”

His tongue circled the pink aperture, slowly opening the willing orifice to the invasions of his pointed heat. He probed the boy deeply, in and out, sucking hard on the tight skin, circling around slowly, before thrusting back in; repeating the process over and over.

Virido moaned and begged yet never let his legs drop from his bent position. He remained opened and inviting, praying he would finally be taken.

Valens had waited long enough. He quickly thrust two wet digits inside the tight opening and searched for the small nub that would make the man scream; and scream he did.

“Oh Master…please…oh gods please…” Virido cried and begged. The hot mouth had done things he never had felt before and he had almost come as the vampire stroked his prostrate. He felt empty and lost as the fingers retreated from his body until he felt strong hands take a bruising grip on his hips and a blunt heat buried itself in his wanting arse.

Valens was fully sheathed in one long, hard, deep thrust. The Childe was so very tight. He knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate. He waited a moment to adjust to the heat and calm before he nearly pulled completely out, moved one of his hands to grip the muscular shoulders, and thrust balls deep into the hot channel once again.

Virido screamed in pleasure. He had never felt so stretched, so filled, so completely pleasured, so….owned. The vampire’s thick cock pounded so deeply in his body, each thrust brushed his sweet spot.  _ Oh gods.  _ The man was thrusting so deep, so hard,  _ dear Merlin _ , and so fast. The thrusts were becoming erratic and he knew the man had to be close. 

“Stroke your hard cock for me Virido. Show me how much you want this; how much you want me to possess you. Cum for me.”

“Ohh gods Master. Yesss….oh..please take me…I am yours…...yesssss…Ahhh…” He cried loudly as his stomach tightened and a mind-blowing orgasm wracked his body, his seed shooting across his Master’s chest.

Virido’s body tightened around him and squeezed his aching cock so hard, he barely pounded in two last hard thrusts before he lost all control and allowed his own orgasm to overtake him.

He collapsed on top of the youth, unhooking his legs, and letting them fall around his waist. “Mine Virido. You are mine.” He said firmly before sinking his elongated fangs deep in the man’s neck, savoring the long and heady rush of mind-altering blood.

He fell back against the soft pillows and let his mind drift into oblivion. Visions of Harry Potter streamed through his dreams. The young boy with green eyes covered by thick black frames begging to be fucked over the Potion’s Master’s desk. Begging…screaming. Whips flying through the air. Screaming…moaning. Harry’s young cock wrapped in leather; his bollocks encased with a silver snake ring, crawling on all fours pleading for release. Teeth biting his nipples, muscular thighs, and burying his fangs into the boy’s…Childe’s…man’s femoral artery.

Valens woke with a start from his short dream; panting, sweating, and feeling the shutters of another completed orgasm from the vision. He looked at the masked man beside him, exhausted and sleeping soundly. Still feeling the intoxicating effects of Virido’s blood, he focused his strength, picked up the Childe, and carried him to his own rooms next door. He gently laid Virido upon the satin coverlet and kissed the spot he knew covered a certain lightning bolt. “He  _ has _ possessed you now. Would you feel the same if you knew the truth?” He barely whispered as he left the room.


	12. Introductions

Virido woke the next evening and found a note by his bed with an enclosed list of rules and a copy of the letter that was presumably sent to his Sire. He would be escorted to the main floor at eight o’clock for his first night as Primo. 

He replayed the previous night’s events in his mind. His new Master was everything he had craved for so long, yet Snape was still there in his thoughts as well.  _ The Potion’s Master would have never returned his feelings; why couldn’t he get the severe man away from his thoughts. Why couldn’t he just enjoy the Master who accepted him? His mind answered him quickly; because he’ll never be the snarky, greasy git, giant bat of an arse Potion’s Master that he worked so hard to please and never succeeded.  _

The men had many similarities; their stance, their determined long strides, and even their auras were incredibly alike. His mind continued to question.  _ What about that oil? He said a good friend had given it to him; did he know Snape? Had he given away too much about the professor? Would Valens guess Snape’s identity or even worse, his own? And what was that the man had said last night? Something about being possessed and knowing the truth? _ He knew the man thought he was asleep, but after years of facing Voldemort, he had become as paranoid as Mad Eye Moody had been, even if he had been completely exhausted. The only thing he could do was wait and see. What would it accomplish to ask the questions aloud? Nothing, he answered himself, better to accept life as it is and enjoy what he has been given.    


Virido was surprised to see his Master at his door at eight. He thought Markus or one of the others would bring him to the club floor. His Master held a silver and green braided metal collar in one hand and a leash in the other and Virido’s mouth watered at the sight. Nothing quite compared to the feeling of a tight collar pressing against his throat, showing his status as a submissive and now as Primo. The other subs had all worn black with red leather collars and he knew the braided metal must signify his title and he felt proud. 

Virido dropped to his knees, and held his hair to the side allowing his Master clear access to his neck. The collar fit quite snugly around his throat which caused his arousal to stir. He had been disappointed to not find a collar in his new wardrobe and felt elated his Master would present it himself. “Thank you Master.” Virido smiled as Valens attached the leash and led him down the stairs toward the club’s dance floor.

“Do you have any questions before I introduce you to the rest of the staff Virido?” Valens asked as he led the youth down the long stairwell.

“Only one Master. It seems that I’ve upset Markus, but I’m not sure what I’ve done. Have I disrespected him in some way?”

“Markus is too arrogant for his own good. He believed I would offer Primo to him and was upset that a sub could take a position of such importance. He believes himself better because he is a Dom; he doesn’t understand that it doesn’t matter if you are a sub or a Dom, the roles are of equal importance, they contain equal pleasure, challenges and comfort. It’s similar to the way wizards believe purebloods are better, whether they can perform the same level of magic as a Muggle born or not.” He paused knowing ‘Harry Potter’ would understand the concept easily. 

“Tonight, Markus asked for your company after the club closed and I explained that you would only be attending my personal chambers other than the circle I will be introducing you to this evening.”

“Thank you Master.” His relief wasn’t evident in his voice, thankfully. 

The club would open in one hour and Valens had called a meeting to introduce all the new employees and to go over the rules again. He led his Primo into the large room and stood before the line of men in the center. He brought Virido to his side and laid his hand on the man’s shoulder with one tap; a signal to kneel, lower his eyes, and place his palms up on his knees. It was obeyed instantly.

“I formally welcome each of you to the Iussis. We all have different positions to fill, but as you can see, we stand here together, live under the same roof, and share in the profits we make like a family. You have all been given the list of rules, and as I will not tolerate any deviance from these regulations. I will go over the most important ones before we open as many of you are new. 

First and foremost, my word is final; if there is a request for anything to be done in private, you will bring it to my attention, and I will either grant or deny the request. All monetary transactions will be taken care of at that time. Anyone failing to follow this set of requirements will be terminated immediately. Secondly, this club is open for vampires only. Iussis was created for the enjoyment of our brethren and you have all taken positions to ensure their pleasure; not your own. Their requests and fulfillment are to be your primary goal; do not confuse it with them being here merely for your enjoyment. Anyone looking to serve his own needs before a client’s will be terminated. 

For the last of the reminders for the night, our patrons make this club, without them, we would not be in business, therefore everyone should be having a good time. I don’t care if you are a sub, Dom, or an administrator; if you see someone not enjoying themselves, you will talk to the person and find out what they are looking for. If you can not respond to the request personally, you will come to me and I will take over from that point.” 

After a moment’s silence he continued. “Assuming there are no questions, I would like to introduce Virido, my Primo. He will be working with the subs here on the days the club isn’t open to further their skills as well as being available to you anytime should you require or request assistance. I expect him to be treated with the same respect you would give me. Should I hear anything to the contrary, that person will be dismissed immediately. He will be living in room two, in the east wing, next to my chambers. He is the best-trained sub I have seen in many years, and for those of you filling the same position, you would do well to learn from his example. In the event I’m unavailable, all requests will be directed to my Primo.” 

Valens introduced the staff individually and paired them up for the night. Since it was a first for many of the staff, those who had been there longer would oversee the interactions on the floor and provide assistance when needed. 

A line had already formed outside the club as the doors opened, allowing members to proceed and potential members to enter an interviewing room with Markus and Vatrashi, his trainee for the evening. Music played and dancing began. Virido was surprised to see how quickly the club filled up and how diverse the clientele seemed. 

Most of the patrons were men, though a few women could be seen, usually at the end of a leash similar to his own. There were Doms carrying blue leashes, meaning they were seeking a submissive for the evening. Private subs wearing blue collars were looking to be used for the night. Some of each wearing red and blue bracelets, which he understood meant they enjoyed the flavor of vampires blood. It was a good system. Available Dom’s could find available sub’s and at any point, if a member couldn’t find what they were looking for in the crowd, they could approach any administrator or person wearing a red and black leather collar for paid entertainment.

Leather, latex, and body piercings mingled with silk, satin, and fine jewelry; it was truly a club of varied patrons with similar goals, they had sexual desires, and they were here to have them fulfilled. No wonder his Master chose the name Iussis for the club.

The crowd parted as Valens led Virido across the floor, showing him off as the new Primo. Vampires looked upon the Childe like candy. He was extremely attractive and he wasn’t hiding his appearance tonight. Aside from the green and silver braided collar, he was wearing silver circlets around his biceps and the silver chain between his nipples, which tonight made a Y shape, which connected somewhere beyond the green leather g-string barely covering his restricted arousal. 

Yes, tonight would be a learning experience and a night to show his Primo off. He was property to be paraded and teased. Valens had caged the man’s cock before the doors had opened that night. It would not do to have your submissive learn the ways of Iussis with a rock hard cock all night.


	13. Spider’s Web

As they walked through the room Valens would explain about membership, pricing structures, and how to handle assorted requests. Everyone paid a membership fee to attend the “parties” hosted no more than 4 nights a week with open access to any other member looking to have a good time. For an additional fee, clients could choose to purchase time with a professional Dom or sub. The cost was strictly based on time, but agreements were made regarding limits and specific requests. The only request that would cost extra would be drinking the blood essence of one of the professionals, this took energy and recovery time.

Virido paid close attention. He understood as Primo, he would need to facilitate some of these transactions if Valens was unavailable. He noticed how the vampires looked at him, yet, the only one he had an interest in was holding his leash. The man was magnetic. He was a force of nature. He didn’t know exactly what to expect when applying for this position. He had hoped to explore his submissive nature further, walking a path he had craved for many years. He had not expected Master Valens.

There were sofas here and there throughout the room, a dance floor, dining tables and chairs, an enormous cabinet of toys and implements, as well as a spiders web in the corner. Virido wasn’t sure what it was for, but his curiosity was piqued. Private rooms adjoined the main hall, available to rent by the hour. They had the option of private or open windows, depending on the voyeuristic nature of the occupants. 

After Virido had been given a thorough tour, Valens led him to the spider web. He stepped up to the microphone and announced, “ Welcome to Iussis! Where all your desires can be fulfilled. Let me introduce our newest addition, my new Primo, Virido. Would you like a demonstration?”

The crowd cheered and gathered at the enormous web. 

“Climb up one step of the web and lay back against it, facing the crowd.” Valens directed.

“Yes Master.”

Virido found his footing, stepped onto the web, and lay back against it. It was a bit sticky.

Valens smirked. He was going to enjoy this.

“Arms and legs spread eagle!”

Virido quickly obeyed. As he reached the proper position, the web seemed to wrap around his ankles and wrists, almost like Devils Snare. If he moved at all, it wrapped even tighter. He did his best to relax and let the moment happen naturally.

“Convertatum” commanded Valens.

The web slowly turned and the Childe was upside down. The crowd laughed and knew they were in for a show tonight. 

“Would anyone like to volunteer?” 

Virido knew this was also a test. Whenever dealing with a Master, everything was a test. He would stay calm, keep his eyes lowered, and obey.

A lean man strode forward through the crowd, his light blonde hair trailing behind as he swiftly approached. 

“Master Valens, I would be honored to volunteer for you this evening.” He bowed deeply.

“Wonderful, Master Styrka, welcome. Please feel free to choose one item from the cabinet you would like to employ.”

Master Styrko studied the items in the cabinet closely. He chose a long red stinger and walked back to Master Valens, offering it in question.

“A perfect beginning. Shall we proceed.”

Both men walked up to the web and began the demonstration. 

“Allow me to show you how much my Primo enjoys pain. He is a true masochist.”

Valens nodded at the blonde to proceed.

Virido had been listening, but keeping his eyes cast toward his feet. He wondered what was about to happen when a sharp, electric current touched his chest. It was a cross between a cut and an intense tickle. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, until it zapped him again on the nipple. It was razor sharp, yet lingering. His body spasmed and he groaned in pleasure loudly.”

The crowd laughed again.

The scent of Cedarwood and Rosemary was coming closer to his face, his Master leaned in and whispered, “you will enjoy this” as he gave a sharp tug to his nipple chains.

The electric shocks started dancing over many parts of his body. His hands, abdomen, thigh, arm, nipple, thigh, finger. He couldn’t see where it would hit next, and every shock made him convulse against the web. Every time he moved the web tightened, but it seemed to stop just before it would cut off circulation.

The tip of a knife rose from his chest toward his navel. He could feel the edge, though it hadn’t cut him yet. Suddenly his cock, secured in its cage, dropped toward his chest. His thong had been cut off. He would be so hard if it weren’t for this cage.

A few more zaps and he realized a new part of the web had started wrapping around his neck. 

_ Oh god, yes. Please more Master. _

As if Valens could read his thoughts. “I would like a volunteer with a long cock to come forward.”

An African vampire walked to the front, “It would be my honor to serve you Master Valens”

“Mr Okude, I believe?”

“Yes Master Valens. I wear a collar today, but if it suits you, I would be honored to volunteer.”

“I believe you will be perfect. Please allow the Childe to service your cock with his mouth.” 

The dark man smiled deeply, removed his shorts to reveal an impressive length of cock. It had to be a solid eleven inches.

Virido saw it coming, as the web had tilted his head back as it confined his neck. He opened his mouth as the enormous cock buried itself deep inside his throat. Both of their eyes rolled in profound satisfaction. Then the zapping came again.

_ OH MY GOD _

His moans and cries could be heard all around the black cock forcefully fucking his face. The zaps were all over his body. His cock was dripping from the cage, so much precum. He needed to be touched, he needed….

The web began restricting his airway a bit more, he loved it and could barely breathe at the same time. The stinger continued shocking him with volt after volt. His cock was getting hard?? The cage must have been removed. The Nigerian sub was thrusting all he had, he wouldn’t last much longer, and a strong hand gripped his aching cock.

_ Too much, too much sensation….can’t think… can’t breathe… Oh GOD MASTER… pleassseee _

He didn’t know how much more he could take. He felt everywhere and nowhere at the same time, until he smelled the wonderful scent of his Master closer to his face. The huge cock came deep in his throat, pulsing and shooting… the electrode hitting his inner thighs, and the voice of God saying, “Cum for me Virido.”

He convulsed and shot stream after stream of molten lava from his cock. It seemed to never end. Just as he thought he had finally spent his last seed, his body would spasm for yet another.

He hadn’t realized there wasn’t a cock in his mouth any longer, or that the bonds securing him had released and three men were holding him upright…  _ How did I get the right direction?? _

The crowd applauded loudly.


	14. Insatiable

His Master was nearby, he could smell him, but he couldn’t open his eyes. He felt cool soft skin against his lips and he kissed it tenderly. It was a wrist, it was life. He gently sank his fangs in the offered gift. He could taste the complex nature of the essence being given him. It was definitely his Master. 

“Drink Virido and rest. You have pleased me. You have done very well. My blood is my gift to you.” 

The wrist was removed after a few minutes and a straw was put to his lips.

“Human blood will revitalize you much quicker, though I know the taste isn’t the same. Drink and rest. That’s it. You are mine…... You are safe…………... You are mine.” the voice tailed off as he fell into a deep sleep. 

_ I’m yours. I feel like I’ve always been yours. You’ve been my Master forever. Will you be my Master forever? I know it’s too soon, but it’s a nice dream. _

Virido woke up the following evening wrapped in his bed. He wore nothing, which felt amazing against the cool satin sheets. He had remembered being so hot, his body had been on fire, shocked, barely able to breathe, and that hand wrapped around his cock, his Master ordering him to cum. He had never been brought this close to an edge before. He had participated in many scenes and many tests, but no one had taken him to this level before. He was deeper than he ever expected possible, and was thrilled AND terrified by it. He loved it. He had only been at Iussis a few days, and hoped he would never leave it, and terrified that he would not be wanted.

No one had ever wanted him. People had needed him, wanted his help, and used him, but no one had ever  _ wanted him _ , the man who would give everything to please, the man who craved pain and pleasure, the man who was a sexually deviant masochistic vampire. Just him.

On the bedside table was a note. Text me when you are awake. He picked up the phone, realizing there was no number on the note. He looked at the contacts, there was only one, it was labeled, “My Master.”

He smiled at the thought. Not Master Valens, not Master…...my Master. He sent the text that he was awake and waited for a reply. He knew the club was open tonight and that his Master must be busy downstairs, so he waited patiently. He could hear his Master’s voice in his head. You are mine… You are safe… You are mine. He did feel completely claimed, but it had only been a few days. Things can change very quickly. A few good scenes didn’t mean anything.  _ Did it? _

He felt the collar around his neck. There was no clasp, no lock, nothing but chain braided all the way around. It felt permanent. His mind was going deeper into sub mode. He got down on his knees, head bowed, eyes down, palms on his knees in a form of meditation as he waited.

He heard the door to his room swing open, steps coming closer and closer. A finger touched the bottom of his chin and guided his face upward. “Very nice Virido. Naked and awaiting your Master. Such a good Childe”

The words reverberated inside him, echoing off the walls of his soul. He looked into his Master’s eyes and smiled, “Thank you Master. I only wish to please you.”

Valens looked down at the boy. This may have once been Harry Bloody Potter, but now, this is my Primo, my Virido. He is unique, obedient, subservient, and utterly perfect in every way.

He opened the fly to his skin tight pants, and pulled his cock and balls forward past the fabric. “Lick” He ordered. 

Virido leaned forward, tongue outstretched lapping at the heavy sac in front of him. They were so heavy, his Master must need to cum terribly. He gently rolled his tongue in circles around one, and then the other, creating wet figure eights. The man above moaned in pleasure, reaching down to grab the thick mass of black hair below him. He repositioned his sub and plunged his cock into his warm waiting mouth. He had received many blow jobs throughout his life, but never had he been affected this way. Virido was a drug, and Valens was addicted. 

“Deeper!” he ordered huskily.

He continued thrusting in the boy’s mouth, deeper, faster…. then he hummed around his cock and Valens seed shot deep in Viridos throat. He wrenched him by the hair to a standing position and claimed his mouth. He bit the Childe’s lip, allowing a drop or two of his blood to mingle in their mouths. Virido was eager in his response, this was not one sided. The nectar of his blood produced even more vivid fantasies, and he be damned if he didn’t make each and every one happen.

His cock was as thick and full as ever. He pushed his Primo onto the bed, belly down, ass up. Virido instantly raised his ass in the air, arching his back, inviting the pummeling he knew would take him. Valens reached out his hand, catching the lubricant vial that flew at him, worked it liberally around his cock and plunged in. He attacked the boy for all he was worth. Forcing him down onto the mattress with his full weight, grinding his cock deeper and deeper inside, pounding that little nub of pleasure every chance he could. 

“Mmmmmm…..My god….Master...thank you…...oh my god…. yes…..please….more….”

Valens heard the cries, the pleas, the moans, and the begging and loved every moment. He pulled out, flipped the boy over and plunged back in, taking his sub’s cock in his hand. 

“Is this what you want?” 

Virido looked lost in passion, but Valens got the feeling he didn’t actually want his cock stroked, at least not yet.

“Tell me boy... what do you need?” as he kept a punishing rate of thrusting in and out that tight little hole.

“MMMmm… nnneeed… pain……. please Master…..please.”

Valens wrapped hand around the boy’s throat, tightening it gradually. Virido’s passion couldn’t have seemed more tangible than that moment at least until Valens slapped him across the face open handed.

He came that very moment. No permission, no thought, just pure sexual release. His arse gripped the cock inside and his spasms caused Valens to lose control completely for the second time that evening. They both lay there panting, hearts racing, recovering.

Virido looked at his Master, then abruptly turned his head downward and shunned his eyes. 

“Virido? What is it?”

“I’m so sorry Master. I will await your punishment.”

“Explain.”

“Master, I came without your permission. I should be punished.”

“You will be, for now… let us rest for a few minutes.” He wrapped his arms around Virido and closed his eyes.

_ What the bloody hell was wrong with him. He never stayed in a bed with a sub after being satiated. He never left the floor during an open night. He never felt this kind of bond with anyone in his life. _


	15. Dismissal

_ How can I punish him when that makes me rock hard? How can I praise him when that makes me want to fuck him through the sheets? I’m like a teenager who can’t get enough of his first tryst. I can’t give him my normal punishments...I must come up with a new way of dealing with the Childe. I need to get my head on straight. It’s not that I’m even upset, he was amazing to watch losing control, but I can’t let subs, much less my Primo get away with such behaviour.  _

“Virido, come here.” Valens had opened the adjoining door between their chambers and was seated in his black chair, green pillow waiting at his feet. 

Virido was still completely naked, but it didn’t seem to bother him in the least. He walked quickly into the next room and knelt on the pillow at Valens feet, head bowed. 

“In many ways you have pleased me over the last few days, but you have broken a rule and will be punished for that mistake. Do you understand?”

“Yes Master.”

“You will spend the next three days completing a training plan for the house subs. I want this written, turned in to Markus, and implemented immediately. This house is too lax. Subs topping from the bottom, cumming without permission, and thinking above their stations. 14 hours each day for the next three days will be training with a focus on obedience. Am I understood, Primo?”

“Yes Master.” He tried to keep the sadness out of his voice. He had made a mistake and this was his punishment. He was more than willing to accept punishment, it was the disappointment in his Master’s voice that derailed him.

“Stand!”

Virido quickly obeyed, not looking at his Master’s face. He felt his balls quickly grabbed and tugged on hard and he was put back in a cock cage.

“This will stay on until we open again in…. approximately 84 hours. Go to work.”

“Yes Master”

  
  


There was a knock at the door and Markus walked in holding a pair of loose sweat pants and oversized t-shirt.

“Markus, give Virido his uniform for the next few days.” 

He handed them over and Virdio quickly donned the clothes.

“You will be working together training the house subs for the next 3 days. Your duties to the house Dom’s will wait until next week, however they may be helpful to the sub training. Use them as you see fit. I have other matters to attend to over the next few days, unless there is an emergency, deal with it.”

“Yes Master.” They said in unison.

They left the room and Markus sneered at Virido, “That didn’t last long, did it.”

Virido looked down at his clothes and quietly sighed. Not the most alluring outfit of all time. He looked like a clean bum. His collar had not been removed, but he definitely didn’t feel the same level of pride he had a few days ago. He had upset his Master and now he had to pay the price. 

Virido asked Vatrashi, Kale, and Markus to join him in the dining area to develop a plan.

“You’re Primo, why should we do anything to help?” Sneered Markus

“Because it is what’s best for Iussis and our Master.”

“Valens is lucky to have us.”

“I will not tolerate disrespect in this house Markus!”

“Taking the Primo title a bit to your head newbie. Valens doesn’t give a shit about you.”

Vatrashi cut in, “Virido is right, we may be new, but we do not want to disrespect our Master, nor Iussis. If this isn’t how you feel, why the hell are you here?”

Valens had created this club. He designed it from the ground up. Almost every wall, every window, and every door he could see through magically. He had access to everything at any time. The ring he wore warmed whenever anyone spoke his name in the building, and it heated as he got closer to the subject, discovering easily who was using his name. The charm had an indication of “tone” attached. It wouldn’t alert if someone said Master Valens, only if they used his name in a disrespectful manner. It had warmed up twice in a matter of moments and whoever was talking was close by. He scanned the area and heard voices coming from the dining room. He stood on the opposite side of the wall watching the interaction.

“I’m here because Valens pays well, I get laid frequently, and I get to do whatever the hell I want. That’s Why!” 

“Your service will no longer be required here Markus.”

“Like you have any say in anything. Have you even looked at yourself, you’re wearing rags like a house elf. You are nothing.”

Valens knew the man was the type to always start a fight. He hadn’t quite realized the scope of the man’s disrespect for everyone around him. He had been a decent actor. His anger rose, and just as he prepared to walk in the room, he saw Virido look intently in his direction. There was nothing there from their side, other than a wall, and a door about 10 feet away. The Childe cocked his head slightly as if searching for something that obviously wasn’t there. It gave Valens pause.  _ Why is he looking directly at the wall? Did he hear me? _

Virido shook it off as a mistake and stated, “I am here to serve not to take advantage of my Master.”

“Here Here” chimed Vatrashi and Kale in agreement.

It was time, this ended here and now. Valens walked past the kitchen and through the door to the dining room.

“You may pack your belongings and leave the premises within an hour Markus. Your last check will be sent to your Sire with a letter explaining your dismissal.”

“But….Master….”

“You have no Master under this roof. Leave my property or face the consequences.”

Markus turned on his heel, up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

The three remaining men all dropped to their knees, head bowed. It didn’t matter who was a Dom and who was a sub, this was the Master’s club, and all were submissive at some level to him, no matter what their personal preference was. 

“You may continue your training. See that Markus is off my property within the hour.” He turned and walked back through the kitchen out of sight.

Virido stood up, “We have work to do.”


	16. Training

The house Doms and subs were called onto the main floor for training. Virido had developed a training plan, but as Markus was no longer on site he wasn’t sure who to give the plan to for approval. He had sought out the Master twice and was unable to locate him anywhere in the club, so they decided to move forward, and take the punishment if it had been the wrong choice. 

“Doms in a line to my right, subs in a line directly across.” 

They all scrambled to line up, Virido made a mental note of a couple that lagged and didn’t put forth much effort. 

“Right, the person directly across from you will be your trainer/trainee for the next two days. The first day, you will reverse rolls. Doms, you will be submissive the first day, then Dominant the second and vice versa.”

“Si...Vir…..ah..Primo, I don’t understand” said one of the Doms. He wasn’t being disrespectful, he seemed to be truly confused. “What will this accomplish?”

“Allow me to explain. A proper Dom has lived in the shoes of a submissive. He understands what the submissive is craving mentally, physically and psychologically. He learns from a submissive point of view that disappointing a Master or Dom is harder for them than failing in a task. A submissive spends his entire day seeking ways to please, whether that’s in thought, word or deed.” He looked around to his fellow subs and saw looks of agreement and understanding on most of their faces, again, he took note of the few who seemed thoroughly confused by his statement.

“A submissive can not understand the work, forethought, and planning it takes to be a successful Dom until they have tried it. A Dom’s priority is his sub, not the tasks he wants the sub to accomplish. He is usually giving the sub something that will help them grow, help them serve better, give them a sense of purpose and fulfillment. It requires a lot of time and effort.”

Again, he looked around the room and noticed those who understood and those who thought he was completely crazy.

“A day in the life of the other is hardly enough time to get a proper sense, but it will be a start. Newly appointed “Doms”, your task tomorrow is to figure out what your sub needs, and how to help him achieve that goal. Subs, your duty is to please the Dom in all ways. You must know your Dom to know  _ how  _ to please him. This will require open and honest communication, as well as mutual respect. Are there any questions?”

“Yes Primo, what should we do today?” a dark skinned, newly employed sub inquired. 

“You will sit down and learn about each other. You will speak with respect and honor. Without communication, there is merely a dictator and captive. To be a Dom with a sub, and a sub with a Dom is a relationship. It may not be your traditional view, but I believe it is a much deeper relationship than what most believe is customary. Learn from each other, and become better in your respective roles. Any other questions?”

No one spoke up.

“Good, get to work, we will break at 9pm. You may choose to play your role through the night, but that is up to you. If you need assistance, Please let me know. I will be walking around and helping as needed.”

Virido felt a rush of pride, but it wasn’t coming from himself. He felt an incredible pull to one of the private rooms, but of course, everyone was in the main hall…..weren’t they? He looked at the room, not seeing anything special and shook his head….it had been a long few days. He began walking around the couples listening to their conversations and offering guidance.

_ Can he feel my presence?? How does he know I’m here? I can’t be visible, nor heard through this wall.  _

He sat back and thought _..A much deeper relationship than what most believe is customary…. open and honest communication, as well as mutual respect…. It requires a lot of time and effort.  _ Valens had not expected such deep rationale to flow so freely through his Primo. Many subs had no idea how much energy and commitment it took to be a Dom. The common belief was that Doms just enjoyed bossing people around and being lazy. Yes, there were those out there, but not the majority. He also had it right that a subs true nature is to please. If their Dom only wants something done one way, even though it may be much more difficult than another way the sub could do it, he would never cheat and risk upsetting his Dom. That would be a far worse feeling. Disappointment. That is what Virido is suffering now.

The day went by and it seemed that just about everyone was making progress. The last couple down the line, Marco and Gaspare seemed to be struggling, they just couldn’t grasp the concept of the exercise. They were looking for instant gratification, a do and be told situation. They were not meant to be here. He would make a note and give Valens his recommendations when his punishment was over. 

He knew the punishment wasn’t training the house employees. His punishment was not seeing his Master. Not being able to serve him. Not allowed to please him. Not granted the pleasure of hearing his velvety voice say his name. This was the punishment. For someone who was craving his Master’s every word, his touch, his presence….this was torture. The worst part was, he hadn’t even known the man for a week and he felt as if there had never been, and will never be another Master for him. He had found the one he wanted, but would this one want him back?

That night, all but the one noted couple had decided to continue their roles until morning when they woke, at which point they would switch back to their natural roles, and see how it affected their temporary relationship. They had all had a partner, a complimentary piece of their own puzzle, but he had laid awake most of the night. He was never a solitary type. He loved being a part of something, part of a group, part of a project, part of…. well he hated being alone. He got out of bed, sat on the floor in his stance of submission, kneeling, palms up on his knees, and head bowed with eyes cast down. He would meditate and be stronger for his Master. Even if he couldn’t sleep, he had to rest his mind so he could be productive tomorrow. He would not let his Master down again.

The next morning everyone sat in the dining room (not that any of them had any interest in eating, it was merely for guests and appearances.) They discussed what they had learned the prior day, and how it was affecting them today.

“It’s like the relationship is just two sides of the same coin. A coin can be nothing other than itself. It can not only have one side. Two sides merged together makes the coin what it is. It’s up to you how valuable you want the coin to be.” A slender youth that had to have been turned around 17 stood up and tried to explain. “You know?”

Another young man replied, “ Ya, if both sides don’t work at it, there’s no common goal, and then the coin just doesn’t exist….it’s melted with no form.”

Virido smiled at the assembly, they seemed to get quite a bit out of this small demonstration. “Continue your experiment today and let’s be prepared for a few days' work with a different attitude this week. Iussis depends on us, and we depend on it. Let’s make this the most expensive coin known to the vampire clans.”

Everyone smiled in agreement and left for their individual assignments before they got ready for work. Virido had no idea what to do. His training was moving along nicely and he had no doubt that tonight would make for many happy members. He decided to write up a report for his Master as to the staff’s progress, and noting the two who didn’t belong and prepare for his evening’s work as well.


	17. Pretext

Virido took a long hot shower, washing every part of his body thoroughly, shaved his balls nice and smooth, trimmed his hair, and stood in his room trying to decide what to wear. His Master had provided his wardrobe, and he loved every piece, though piece was the word for most of it. Tiny pieces of clothing. He laughed inwardly. If anyone had told him 10 years ago he would be a professional vampire submissive that spent his time in public wearing a thong and a collar, he would have said Professor Trelowney had made the prediction. Well, let’s see, perhaps today he would go for a different look. He used a tanning potion to make his skin a golden brown. It would only work for a few hours, but that would be enough, Golden metallic snake rings coiled up his calves with matching ones up his forearms. A blue and bronze loincloth and of course his collar. He almost pulled off the look of an Egyptian God, but of course, he would much rather be the servant. 

It was nearly time for the doors to open and Valens had yet to appear. He was Primo, he would have to step in and do the best he could. He gave Marco and Gaspare the evening off. He would rather be short 1 house sub and 1 house Dom than have mediocre acting performances. He only hoped Valens would agree. He spent 15 minutes going over last minute details with the staff before opening the doors and welcoming the members to Iussis. 

The evening was going very smoothly. The staff had all found partners early in the evening, and some were even booked for early that morning a second time. Member’s were happy, and he had made the decision to promote Vatrashi for the evening as the head administrator. He had stepped up honorably, though he looked 19 years old, he was actually closer to 319 and extremely capable. Virido had turned down a few proposals throughout the evening, since Master Valens had not arrived, he wanted to make sure everything ran smoothly. 

At about 3am, things were quieting down. They would be open for another hour or so, but most of the members had their private rooms or had taken people they met at the party home. The house staff were with their partners for the evening, with the exception the two who were booked back to back. Virido felt he could relax a bit and was walking back to his chair near the spider web when a silken voice spoke just behind him.

“I believe you are considered the Primo here?” The tall gentleman inquired.

“Yes Sir, how may I assist you this evening?”

“How much to make you mine for the rest of the night?”

“My most sincere apologies Sir, the Master is out this evening, so I must be available on the floor in his absence.”

“Nonsense. The night is virtually over, I would not take long I’m sure, with someone as ….fit as yourself.” The man leered.

He was flattering, but this wasn’t the night for Virido to be purchased. It was odd though, this man had a certain magnetic pull, that truly made the Childe want to reconsider.

“You flatter me Sir, however, I do apologize I am not able to serve you this night. Perhaps if you come again tonight or tomorrow night, I would be happy to provide for your needs.”

“Valens has you on a tight leash, boy.”

“My Master knows what is best for me, Sir. I’m grateful to be his.”

“I bet he’s just upstairs fucking the life out of a couple subs. Think I’ll go look.”

“SIR, that is a private stairwell. Members are not permitted on the staff floor.” Virido chased after him. The man was incredibly fast, he moved like a seasoned vampire, and he was merely a fledgling. He hadn’t acquired that particular skill yet. His Master’s bedroom was open, the man was standing inside looking around.

“So this is the Master’s chambers?”

“Sir, I must ask you to leave. This is incredibly disrespecfullll……” He trailed off as the man in front of him started shimmering like diamonds. His body began changing sizes, his hair grew out and turned from dusty brown to deep black. His eyes showed green as an emerald. A wind seemed to sweep around the room, closing the door with a loud bang.

“Shall you still order me to leave, Primo?”

Virido stood gawking for a moment before dropping to the floor completely, his arms over his head, palms up, forehead to the ground, lying on the ground in complete submission.

“Master. I sincerely apologize. I didn’t know it was you. Please forgive me”

Valens sat in his deep black chair and said, “Come to me.”

Virido crawled as quickly as he could to the man’s feet, knelt down in his posture.

“What did you do wrong this week Primo?” 

“I came without permission, Master. I disappointed you. I also failed to recognize my Master under a glamour this evening.”

“What did you do correctly since you were last at my feet?” His velvety voice inquired.

“Master, the training you commanded went well. I have a report written as well. All of your house staff have improved incredibly in such a short time. There are only two staff members who do not seem to understand our purpose. I have given them the evening off so as to not spoil the newly adapted attitude of the staff. With Markus removed, I asked Vatrashi to step in for the evening as head administrator. The members seem to be very happy with the way the evening went.” 

He kept his eyes lowered the entire time. He had not been given permission to look at the Master directly and didn't want to risk any further anger from his Master.

“I heard that you didn’t sleep, that you pushed so hard to help the staff, that now my Primo is too tired to serve his Master?”

“Master, no....” He fought the urge to look his Master in the face and show him the truth of his reply. “I did have trouble sleeping, not from overworking, but due to my shame in disappointing you. I knew that even though I couldn’t sleep, it still would have been my fault if I had not been able to perform all of my duties with the level of proficiency you deserve and require. I therefore meditated and relaxed my mind and body for the remaining hours of the morning.”

“And why did you sit in the submissive pose to meditate?” Valens smirked though Virido couldn’t see it.

“mmmMMas..ter?? I wanted to be a better submissive for you. When my mind is trained properly, my body will follow….. how?? Ummm... I’m sorry Master, please excuse my question.”

“I’ve watched you for the last three days. You accepted your punishment, and worked very hard to make a real shift in the staff outlook here. Your plan was insightful and ultimately highly effective. Your clarity of a Dom/sub relationship made me think about our arrangement a bit deeper as well.”

Virido was stunned. He had been watched that closely for three days, and had no idea. How was he so unaware? Well, there was that pull inside the private room, that couldn’t have been…..could it? He thinks my plan was insightful, but what was this about  _ our arrangement? _


	18. Catching up

Valens reached down for the thick black mass below him, grabbed a handful and pulled Virido onto his lap, he could smell a touch of fear in the Childe’s body. Bending the man’s head back forcefully, he slowly drew his tongue down the boys throat, just inhaling the blood just under the surface. Nipping at the jawline before gently laying his lips over Virido’s. The ghost of a kiss, waiting for the moment….. yes… there it is, no longer fear, merely anticipation, lust, and relaxation. He claimed the boy's mouth for his own, tracing the edge of his lips with his tongue. Feeling the instant response from his charge. His Primo, in his arms, needing his acceptance, needing forgiveness, needing him. 

“Soooo eager, aren’t we Childe?”

“mMMMast….”

“Do not speak.” Valens reached down and released the boy from his cock cage.

“Three days Virido...Too long…. Roll over...lay across my lap.” He felt the instant swell of the boy's cock as the cage was released and smelled his essence dripping from the head of his cock. Virido was a true submissive. He could handle himself in his duties, had a mind of his own and could speak it given permission, but above all else, desired his Master’s pleasure as well as his wanting the man, his Master. The physical evidence lay against his leg, his own straining to connect.

“Mine… He reached out his arm and a cane flew through the air. The first strike against the Childe’s cheeks was swift and hard.

Virido gasped not expecting the blow, but as the second and third arrived, his grunts and moans issued happily.

“You are Mine, aren’t you?”

“Yours Master” he cried out, another blow landing har across his lower cheeks.

“Do you know why you are receiving this spanking?” he paused for a moment., the Childe realizing this was a rhetorical question and not to be answered 

“You have made me wait three days to have you serve me, to touch you…” he purred “to taste you.”

Stripe after stripe landed across the man’s cheeks, droplets of blood just rising to the surface.

His voice deep with lust, “Get up and mount me Virido...NOW!”

As his Primo stood off his lap to reposition, Valens hastily opened his pants, pulling his cock and balls out, hard as he could ever remember being. He reached out for his little blue bottle of lube and quickly covered his cock.

Virido took no time. He climbed on the chair facing his Owner and promptly impaled himself on the thick rod below him. 

The both cried out in ecstasy. They needed this connection, the pain, the pleasure, the reassurance from the other that this was their future, their eternity.

Valens hips thrust faster, pinching the boy's nipples roughly eliciting more of the amazing moans.

“Kiss me Virido.” 

The Childe bent his head down and released every bit of passion he could through the kiss. His owner’s hand came to the back of his neck, pulling him yet even closer. Valens thrusted relentlessly into his charge, becoming erratic. He yanked the boy’s head to the side and sank his fangs deeply into the boy’s neck while releasing his essence deep with the man’s arse.

_ Nirvana… Heaven… Paradise...Ananda...Valhalla……...Virido. _

We would not be able to hold on much longer. He needed to release the boy and succumb to the fantasy induced blood. Just before drifting into the black sea of illusion and nothing, he felt the Childe’s hand reach the back of his neck, caressing him, fondling his hair, soothing him… he thought he heard, “Rest, My Lord.”

Virido didn’t know why he had said it. It was much too soon. He barely knew the man, yet felt as if they had known each other forever. He couldn’t imagine ever being without his Master. His training before had been nothing like this. Yes, he had respected his trainers, admired them, learned from them, served them, and found joy at their pleasure…. but… somehow…. somewhat disjointed. They were always separate… like two coins pressed together. With Master Valens, he felt they were the two sides of the same coin. He wanted the man. Could a sub want his Owner? Would his Owner want emotions in their relationship, or was it purely business? Was he property or…..something more?? None of the other subs had served the Master?? Was this personal? Could he be so fortunate?

The Childe gently lay his Master’s head back against the chair and climbed off, waving his hand over the man’s impressive package, wandlessly casting a cleansing charm. He was still rigidly hard, but knew he had already received his pleasure seeing his Master climax so completely. He resumed his position at his Owner’s feet, waiting for him to come back to this reality.

His Owner moaned, deeply thrusting his hips in the air. His eyes were still closed and his breathing sharp and quick. His cock was raging, pumping into nothing. He was obviously in the middle of a wonderful fantasy.

“Mine….fuck...yess… MINE…. we are…. yes…. eternity….My mate…. MINE!…”

Virido loved hearing his Master’s voice, so commanding and authoritative, so lustful. Then he heard “my mate.”  _ Did he feel that way about me? No, he doesn’t even know who I was, nor I him. Not that it matters, really… we are who we are now. _

He knew his Master needed friction, needed something to wrap around his throbbing cock. He bent forward taking the length deeply in his mouth. The cry of euphoria coming from his owner's lips made him want to cum on the spot, but he would not make that mistake again. He continued to bob his head up and down, rolling his tongue over the throbbing head, tasting the salty liquid at its tip, before swallowing him whole, over and over. 

Hands reached down forcing his mouth further down Valens’ cock. Words of abandon flowing freely from his Owner’s mouth. “Fuck yes...Virido...take me. swallow me. Mine. you. Mine .forever ….fuck..sooo good…”

The Master exploded in his mouth, jerking wildly as spasm after spasm wracked his body. His eyes barely fluttering open to see his sub licking his lips with a devilishly happy expression. 

“If only I knew….. _ the delicate power of liquids that crept through human veins… was blood, I may have spent less time brew,…”  _ He trailed off _.  _ His eyes were fully open now stopping himself from finishing that sentence. He seemed to lose all control around his charge. What was he thinking?

Virido eyes were unfocused as if he were remembering something, far, far in his past.

“Virido!”

“Yes Master.” He chided himself for losing concentration as his Master was regaining consciousness. 

“Go check the floor, make sure everything is closed for the night and return here.”

“ Yes Master.”

Virido walked down the stairs to the main hall. He opened each door to the private rooms adjacent, ensuring everyone had indeed left. 

Vatrashi was asleep on one of the sofas until he heard footsteps coming closer. He sat up abruptly, “Primo, I looked for you after closing, but I couldn't find you. Everything is in order, may I retire?”

“Yes Vatrashi, thank you for your assistance. Is there anything I need to relay to the Master?”

“Oh, is He back?”

“Yes, I will be attending Him shortly.”

“No Primo, the night went well.”

“Go rest Vatrashi, thank you.”

“Good night Primo” the man nodded respectfully and headed to his rooms.


	19. Admissions

Virido knew better than to dally. His Master was awaiting his return. He shut off the lights and made his way back upstairs. His mind was running overtime though. The words his Master had said.  _ Mate. Eternity. Forever. The delicate power of liquids that crept through human veins. The last line was so familiar..and I could have sworn he was about to say “Brewing” before he changed tacks.  _ He was fidgeting, nervous. He knew the answer, was pretty sure, but couldn’t quite face it.

His Primo walked back in the room, but something was wrong. The raging erection he left with was no longer in evidence, nor did it seem to be remotely interested when coming back to his Master. His face was deep in thought, and seemed….conflicted.

“Virido!” He commanded, bringing the boy back to the present.

“Come sit on the sofa with me. It seems we need to have a conversation”

_ Oh gods, what did I do now?  _ He failed to keep the concern from his face as he sat next to his Owner, another uncomfortable situation. One did not sit as an equal next to their Master.

“One of the points you made during the training was that for a Dom and sub to have a productive relationship, whatever level that may be, trust, honesty, and open conversation must be at the heart. Would you agree?”

“Yes Master.”

“Though you have been at Iussis merely a week, I have watched you closely and know that you are a submissive at heart. This is not an act, or a scene for you. It is deep in your soul. Therefore, I want to be very clear that I wish to have an open conversation with you. I want to hear your thoughts without concern of repercussions or punishment. Is this understood?”

“Yes Master.” 

“I can feel the conflict within you. I believe I have given myself away. Sometimes the past doesn’t want to stay where it belongs.”

A look of utter shock crossed the Childe’s face, then understanding.

“Yes, the past. Our past.”

“So…. you are….” Virido quietly stuttered out.

“I am who?” Valens asked, prompting the boy to speak forth.

“Severus?”

_ Not Snape, not Professor, not the greasy git…. but… Severus??  _ Hearing his birth name come from this man felt warm….like Home.

“Yes…. Harry.”

Now the boy truly was shocked.

“My mask...it’s always been on… how did you know?… how long have you known?” Virido looked a bit frightened and a bit more angry.

“Little things over the week. When you recognized the scent of my oil. When you spoke of your potions Master, then you brought up your father and I knew. The advanced lessons confirmed it.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” He wasn’t angry, just at a loss.

“It made no difference to me.”

Virido looked hurt and Valens quickly continued. “I am Valens. Severus Snape died at the last battle. He was an angry, bitter man who hated his life, his own past, and had nothing to look forward to in his future. I became Valens and a new world of opportunities presented themselves at my doorstep, not the least of which has been an amazing submissive man who wanted me to train him, to own him, to be mine... Valens ...not Severus Snape.”

The Childe didn’t respond immediately. He listened to everything the man had said, and it did make sense. He didn’t want to be Harry Potter any more than it seemed Severus wanted to stay Professor Snape. He never knew himself before the war. He had gone from surviving a rotten childhood, to surviving Lord Voldemort. His entire life had been nothing but survival until he was released from it after the final battle. He had found himself in his training, found that, contrary to most vampires, he did not seek Dominance, had no want for control, and wanted to find a piece that somehow matched him, making himself whole for once in his life.

“I....I do understand. I don’t want to be known as The-Boy-Who-Lived. I don’t want to live surviving each day. I want a future, joy…. pleasure….service. I want to feel whole. I am Virido, Childe of Radu, not Harry Potter. I do understand Master Valens.”

Valens nodded, accepting his honesty. “I agree that we never had respect for each other in our past, I hope that as Master and sub, as Valens and Virido, we can have that now.” He could see in Virido’s eyes that he agreed.

“I remember you mentioning someone was the epitome of masculinity, dominance, and power.” Valens smirked.

“I would like to be that person to you in the present as Valens, Childe of Dimitri, Owner of Iussis, and your  _ personal _ Master? Will you allow me to take you as my own, not only as Primo for Iussis, but my personal sub, my property, my half of the coin, in Blood and Honor for eternity?”

Virido looked longingly at his Master, “Yes My Lord. It would be my honor to serve the Childe of Dimitri, Master of Iussis, and the other half of my coin, in Blood and Honor for eternity,”

Valens nodded his acceptance. “We will have a formal ceremony within the month. You will be mine, now and forever.”

“Yes My Lord. Thank you.” Virido smiled brilliantly and jumped into his Master’s arms kissing his mate. His mate for eternity. 


	20. Curse

They had developed a comfortable routine, working together in the evenings, Valens loved to watch his Primo get tormented and used nightly. He was wonton and served the members well, but in a different manner than he served Valens. There was no passion in his response to the members. Anyone could tell, the man thoroughly enjoyed serving and being used, but it wasn’t the same intensity. 

They continued the training of the house employees, after letting go of the two who didn’t fit it. They were almost a clan unto themselves, Iussis. Though no one would ever say such a thing aloud. To be part of a clan was a great honor and each member of Iussis would never disrespect his own clan in that manner. But, they were... family.

Letters had been delivered to clan Tsepsh and Radescu,

My most Honored Sire and clan, 

You are formally invited to witness the bonding ritual of Valens, Childe of Dimitri to Virido, Childe of Radu to be held at Iussis at dusk December 21, 2003.

We have found in each other what the other lacks. 

Dominance to submission. The submissive to his Master. 

We will be eternally bound in Blood and Honor.

We hope you will be able to attend.

In Blood and Honor,

Valens, Childe of Dimitri 

Virido, Childe of Radu

  
  
  
  


After sending the letters with a courier in the main hall Valens went back to his room and sat down at his desk. There was a small velvet covered box on the table with a small note. “For you Master.” 

It was a thick silver ring. He was surprised Virido wouldn’t have given him something like this in person, but he always seemed to have his reasons, and most of the time, they made sense. He tried on the ring, and instantly knew something was wrong. He tried to call out, but his voice failed as blackness cloaked him. 

Valens mind was dark, he wasn’t sure if he was in a dream or reality. It felt real, but also very wrong.

**(What is going on?)**

Virido would be introduced to the elite inner circle of vampires that frequented the Iussis. 

Valens led his Primo up another flight of stairs to the balcony where only the elite members were allowed. The men who gathered in this room always reminded him of Lucius Fucking Malfoy; haughty demeanor, fine clothes, long lineage, and more wealth than they knew what to do with. With Virido’s talents, these men would keep his club financially stable for many years to come. 

Virido knelt beside his Master as the five vampires in the room inspected him. Valens relayed his Primo’s experience, creativity, and price to the assembled, should they wish for his personal attention. The vampires were stunned at the lofty sum for his services and even more surprised at the cost of drinking from him. Valens assured them, if they were not fully satisfied in their experience and didn’t agree he was worth the cost, their money would be refunded. He would even give them an introductory special, two for the price of one, for the first pair only. The men’s interests were fully peaked and they began negotiations on length of time with the youth and which pair would be the first to sample this prize. 

**_(Why would I offer anyone his blood? It is mine and mine alone!)_ **

Virido waited humbly, listening to the men fight over him. He felt more powerful in this room than he had ever felt as a wizard. His Master was proud of his abilities and these men wanted  _ him _ ; not the boy-who-killed-the-bastard-twice, saviour of the wizarding world, the famous Harry Potter; no, they wanted Virido, Primo to the Master Valens. He had been accepted based on his talents, not on his reputation as a wizard, and that was something that had happened very few times before he had been turned. 

**_(How do I know what Virido is thinking or feeling??)_ **

Virido understood from the note left in his room earlier that evening that safe words would be given by the club, not the individual Masters; an odd circumstance he hadn’t heard of before, yet he felt more empowered by the decision. There was also a stop word given; if the sub gave the safe word, and the Dom refused to stop immediately, the sub would say the stop word and an alarm would be triggered around Master Valens neck, through a necklace he wore during open hours. He understood the collars owned by the club’s subs were spelled to trigger the alarm but he hadn’t asked the details of exactly how the charm worked; that was no longer his concern. Not that he had ever felt the need to stop during his encounters, but as it was required, he went ahead and kept the safe word as ‘viper’ and chose ‘cobra’ as his stop word. 

Very few people knew of his love for snakes, and that he had conversed with many on Hogwarts grounds in private and in the outer areas of his clan’s forest through the years.  _ Maybe he should have been in Slytherin after all; maybe Snape would have…Don’t go there, he scolded himself. _

**_(Does he still like snakes?)_ **


	21. Arrogance

Men by the names of Casimiro and Anieli were to be the first to experience his talents that evening. His Master turned the leash over to the Elder, Casimiro, and led the way toward Virido’s chambers. They stopped at the end of the room before heading down the stairs to a very large display of toys and other such items. The collection was even larger than Valens’ but it wasn’t of the same fine quality. The men took a few moments picking out a few items and gave them to Virido to carry as they continued on to his chambers.

**_(Member’s aren’t allowed in staff rooms?)_ **

The men paid for four hours and Virido’s blood; they would report the validity of Valens claim to the others, once they concluded. Virido knew if he pleasured these men, his Master would be pleased, and that meant everything to him at the moment. He hadn’t anticipated his reaction toward Master Valens; he started out just looking to serve for the club, but now, that was a sideline compared to the goal of pleasing his Master.

Valens gave Markus instructions to call his phone if there were any further requests that night. He had never used such muggle devices prior to owning the club, but the muggle phone allowed him to retreat from the busy floor on occasion. He wanted to be in his room for Virido’s first night, and what a first night; two strong Doms taking his beautiful pet, and he would be watching. He loved to watch and had built his room to accommodate his desires. No matter which room of Virido’s chambers the men were in, he could watch their every move. 

**_(Markus??...he was dismissed….wasn’t he? Virido has been here longer than one night….what is going on?)_ **

He knew the men would already have things underway, so he proceeded to view the bedroom portal where he enjoyed the show on the other side. The men had undressed already, and Virido lay beautifully propped for the attention the men had started. He laid belly down with his long legs spread wide, and bound to the rings on the floor. His back was arched sharply upward as his hands were bound behind his back and tied to the same rings as his ankles. A nightstand had been pressed against the youth’s torso, helping to support the awkward position his body formed. The Childe didn’t look as though he were uncomfortable at all, spread out and bent backwards, with his muscles etched, straining at odd angles. 

**(Can a man bend like that?)**

Valens began undressing himself, pinching his nipples roughly as he removed his shirt. The sight was lovely, and the way the Primo could contort awakened his arousal with a vengeance. He felt a shiver go down his spine as Virido looked directly at the spot he was standing behind and then quickly licked his lips before focusing on the attention the men had started providing. 

_ It was as if he knew I was watching. There are no visible signs on that side of the room, how could he know? Were those sensual lips meant for me? _ He relished the thought and slowly stroked his hardened length.

Anieli was sitting on the nightstand, grabbing the ebony strands of Virido’s hair, and quickly thrust his long cock into the young man’s mouth. Virido sucked deeply on the shaft, his head bobbing back and forth as the man intently fucked his face. Casimiro stood to the side, watching the event with obvious arousal, as Valens himself was. He vividly remembered the incredible sensations the Childe’s mouth could inspire. As Anieli threw his head back and uttered a low groan, Valens knew the man wouldn’t forget his Primo’s talents anytime soon.

“Oh hell Cas, you’ve got to feel his hot tongue as he swallows your cock. The little slut loves to have his face fucked; don’t you slave?”

“Yes Master.” Virido responded obediently.

**_(I would never allow such a crass man as a member here?)_ **

Valens felt a small tug in his gut as Virido answered the vampire.  _ There’s nothing out of the ordinary going on, why the hell did I twinge when he called that vulgar man Master? _

Anieli and Casimiro changed places on the nightstand and Virido began his attention on Casimiro. He rolled his tongue over the man’s sacs, sucking each gently before taking the length into his throat.

“Fuck his hot little mouth Cas. Lets just see how well he takes it when you shove your hard cock down his throat.” Anieli said.

The crude man continued watching Virido servicing his friend as he walked to the table, picked up a silver dagger, and returned, standing over Virido's contorted form. He bent down and began a slow, firm cut from the left side of his waist up to the center of his neck. Virido let out a loud cry as the blade entered his skin and muffled screams echoed off the walls as the other man stuffed his cock even deeper in the Childe’s face.

Much to Valens chagrin, Anieli opened his mouth again, “The best thing about fucking a slutty, piece of shit vampire like this is that they will heal perfectly; by tomorrow you can start with a clean slate and they’ll beg you for it. Won’t you? You little slut; beg! Beg me to keep going, keep cutting your skin to shards. You know you want it slave.”

Casimiro pushed Virido off so he could answer properly and Virido quickly responded, “Please Master, I beg you, please put your mark on me, etch yourself into my skin, please Master.”

**(** **_My Primo is to be respected, you imbecile. How dare you treat him like this. Cant’ you feel the power radiating from every pore in his body?_ ** **Every time Virido called this crude and vulgar man Master, his gut clenched tighter, filling himself with anger and nausea.** **_You are the piece of shit Anieli. Do I know Anieli??)_ **

The silver blade carved another long line, much quicker than before, from the right side of Virido’s waist, connecting to the same point on his neck. Virido arched back further letting out a shattering scream before Anieli pushed his head back onto Casimiro’s length and held it there firmly as the blood was streamed down the Childe’s sides.

“Finish. Your. Art. Work. Anieli. Ahhhhh” The man struggled to get the words out as his length was swallowed. His body shuddered as he spilled his seed down the Childe’s throat.

As Casimiro trembled from his orgasm, Anieli secured Virido’s head to remain in the same position, not allowing his partner’s cock to be released until he deeply cut the final line, horizontally across the middle of the other two wounds, forming a large ‘A’. 

“You like the pain, don’t you slave? Look at your pathetic cock, hard and wanting. Get used to it wanting slut, you’ll find no release tonight. We’re going to fuck you into the ground and maybe remove this before we leave.” The man showed Virido a leather and wire cage before he moved the nightstand propping the Childe up and released the bonds on his legs.

Anieli slapped the Childe’s cock a few times hard, “Get that thing out of my way slave. We aren’t here for your pleasure.”

Anieli secured the device painfully around his reddened genitals.

Cas, start prepping his little fuck-hole. I’m going to help take his mind off this _ little _ problem.” He said, slapping the youth’s hardened cock in the cage again.

**(Valens was fuming. This man wasn’t a sophisticated Dom, he was a wealthy, vulgar, sadistic control freak with a lust for blood and pain. Anieli reminded him of a crude form of Voldemort with the wealth and social positioning of Lucius in his early adulthood. But was this even real??)**

Virido hadn’t called his safe word and Valens knew he wouldn’t, for he was extremely strong willed and mere pain would never break him. Valens knew that better than anyone, since it was he who had trained the youth to tolerate pain during their private defense lessons at Hogwarts. 

He continued to watch as Anieli placed a pair of electric nipple clamps on Virido’s hard nubs, and a wide anal wand was being liberally lubed by Casimiro. The wand barely entered his Primo’s body as Virido’s groans stirred his loins. Anieli had an evil smile on his face and the moaning continued; Valens could only guess those beautiful caramel nipples were being repeatedly shocked. 

**(Virido’s torso was shaking and Valens was surprised to find he was also. He had watched many such acts, and though not all had aroused him, none had caused such reactions in his body or in his mind. He wanted to stop the men, to hold Virido in his arms, comfort him and remind him that he belonged to Valens, not these pathetic, tactless guttersnipes!)**

Just then Virido shot a questioning look in his direction, as if looking through the wall before he rapidly closed his eyes, strained for a minute, and reopened them, focusing again on the man tormenting his nipples. Valens felt a blanket of calm and comfort float over him and he continued to watch the men take his Primo. 

**(He wondered what had just happened; it felt as if he had taken a calming potion. His mind was playing so many games with him.)**

  
  


The long wand probed deeper as Virido’s chest jerked, obviously from another shock. They continued on until Virido’s cavity had taken the widest part of the wand completely. Casimiro looked at the clock and noticed they only had ninety minutes left.

**_(Where had the time gone??)_ **

“He’s prepped well enough Anieli. We don’t have much time left and I’m more than ready. Bring both nightstands here and make them into a bench behind me.” The man’s lust laden voice commanded.

“There’s plenty of time, Valens can’t be serious about this weakling’s blood, what could be special about him. He’s just out to make more of a profit scamming vampires as he slinked around in his prior life. ‘All Powerful Valens’, what a joke. He was probably turned in a matter of hours not months. The bastard doesn’t even have a decade under his belt and his Sire released him. I bet they were just ashamed of turning such a weak wizard and threw him out.” Anieli sneered.

Virido’s gaze harshened immediately and a firm tone left his lips before he could think, “How dare you? Master Valens is ten times the man and vampire you could ever aspire to…”

A large hand flew through the air and slapped Virido across the face, throwing his head to the side. It came again, but was halted midway. Casimiro looked intently into his partner’s eyes and tossed the man’s wrist back down. 

**_(How dare that piece of shit slander my name. This is extending the limits of a scene. It needs to end...)_ **

“You are out of line Anieli. Yes, a sub should know when to bite his tongue, but you should know better than to insult his Master in front of him. To impune the honor of the Childe of Dimitri? For a vampire of your years, I would expect you to act better than a two year old Fledgling. Valens has his name for a very good reason and you would do well to remember that for you will be giving him a formal apology before the night is over. Now, if you could grow up for a few minutes, we just might be able to enjoy this morsel a bit longer before taking Valens suggestion of allowing at least forty minutes recovery time after taking his blood. Please Anieli, I want him now…share him with me.” Casimiro finished, licking his lips and capturing his friend’s mouth in a show of strength and need.

When he released the immature vampire from his hold, he turned back to Virido, “I apologize for Anieli’s poor manners and ask forgiveness for the verbal slur against your Master. I give my word that Anieli will be apologizing to Master Valens as well. I ask your permission to continue.” Casimiro asked formally.

“Yes Master, please continue.” Virido’s voice softened at the apology, yet the look in his eyes towards Anieli was anything but soft.

**_(You are a far more forgiving person than I am, my Primo. Casimiro may have retained his favorable reputation, but Anieli will have to do more than apologize if he wishes to return here again. But… had they ever been here before? Do I know them?)_ **

The nightstands were put together, one behind the other, behind Virido’s feet, where Casimiro waited. He lifted the Childe from behind, and lowered him onto his lap as he laid back on the newly made platform. 

Casimiro told Virido to sit on his cock and then lay back. Virido did as he was told, taking in the length completely before laying back against the man’s chest, letting a low moan escape his lips.

Anieli stood in front of the two men and pressed his hard shaft into the tight hole already occupied. Both men worked in unison, starting with shallow thrusts, eliciting grunts and moans from all of them. Casimiro kept steady, slow, shallow thrusts as Anieli began a deeper, sharper probing of the Childe’s tight arse.

The pace of both men quickened becoming more erratic. Virido groaned loudly as two hard cocks impaled his body, stretching him wide, and filling him deeply as his release was staved off by the metal and leather cage binding his genitals. 

“Anieili…so ccclose.”

“God, yesss Cas…cum with me.”

Sharp canines elongated from each of the two doms panting mouths and they sank deeply on both the front and back sides of Virido’s jugular. The men’s lips brushed as they drank the essence from the aching Childe.

**_(NO!!! He’s mine!)_ **


	22. Confusion

Neither man retracted their fangs for a lengthy interval. Virido felt completely drained and frustrated and passed out with the other two men, not even caring he was still fully impaled and bound.

**_(Was he really there...He didn’t feel like he was? The Childe was too pale! Why can’t I get to him?)_ **

Valens looked at the clock, the men were all still unconscious and almost ten minutes had passed since the time they had paid for had ended. He rang the main floor and asked for Kale and Vatrashi to meet him at the door to Virido’s room. He was a professional, he couldn’t let his emotions run away on him and storm into the room, hexing the men for not heeding his warnings on the length of recovery time, or that a few drops of Virido’s blood would be more than plenty.  _ Merlin, since when did he admit to feeling emotions? _

His staff arrived promptly and they were told Virido’s  _ guests  _ had overstayed their time and there was no response from inside the room at his knock. Valens used his override key and led the small group into his Primo’s chambers. Casimiro was just stirring, trying to get his bearings. Valens hadn’t realized just how pale Virido was and the reason was clearly evident; Anieli had latched back on and was draining the youth. Valens felt his face flame with rage as he swept through the room, dislodged the greedy vampire from Virido’s neck and arse; the erotic dreams obviously affected the vampires similarly as both were hard again and were still lodged within his Primo’s body.

Turning to Kale he commanded, “Get this swine out of my sight.” Pointing at the body he had just thrown to the floor. “Take them both to the balcony, but I want Anieli restrained. I’ll take care of him after I tend to Virido. Have Markus bring in the backup supply immediately, they’ve taken too much blood.” 

His words were rushed as he swiftly carried the still form to the bed. The vampires were carried from the room and Valens opened the vein on his wrist and pressed it to Virido’s white lips. Vampires were hard creatures to kill. Other than sunlight, complete blood loss was the only other way. Humans had once confused this with a stake in the heart, but it was actually the complete blood loss from its main source that killed the vampire. Valens knew the Childe hadn’t been fully drained, but had come damn close. 

His vampiric blood wouldn’t be enough to strengthen his Primo completely; whole human blood would be the only way, but his would help as they waited. There was always an emergency backup supply on hand for such occurrences. Stored blood wasn’t as strong as that freshly taken, but it would work in an emergency and sustain the vampire until he had enough strength to hunt properly. 

Valens gently pulled away as his young Primo began drinking forcefully from his arm. Markus’ timing was perfect, taking long strides toward the bed but he didn’t have any supplies with him.

“Where is the blood?” Valens yelled angrily.

Markus asked with an air of superiority in his voice, “Master Valens, what did they do here? Couldn’t the Primo stop them from taking so much blood? By the looks of it, they’ve completely worked him over, physically and otherwise.”

“They dismissed my warnings about Virido’s blood. It has an intoxicating effect that a weak-minded vampire can’t control and can’t resist once he’s started. That bastard Anieli was still taking from him when we came in. From the amount he took, I don’t believe he’ll be conscious and aware for many hours. A few drops of Virido’s blood is like falling into a perfect nirvana; your deepest fantasies reliving themselves in your mind as if they are physically happening. I underestimated Anieli’s strength as a vampire to release himself after feeling the effects. Now Virido will need at least a week’s recovery time due to my error in judgment” he finished quietly.

**_(I do not underestimate people! Why isn’t anyone bringing blood?)_ **

“ FUCK...who cares….WHERE IS THE DAMNED BLOOD?”

Markus stood next to the Master utterly shocked. He had never heard so many words spoken by the man in a week, much less, in a single sitting. “Master, is this why you refused me his company? You didn’t believe I could handle his blood.” The anger in his own voice rose.

“Mind your tongue boy. Insolence has no place in my club. If you wish to stay here, you’ll remember your place; I don’t need to justify my actions to you. If I’m not mistaken, this isn’t the first warning you’ve received, I’d think long and hard if you wish to be part of this family.” Valens snapped.

“Of course Master, my humblest apologies. Do you require any further assistance Sir?” He said flatly.

“WHERE IS THE FUCKING BLOOD….HE’S DYING”

Valens looked down at the pale form and was lost.

He looked up at Markus sneering above him.

“Your little pet will be dead and what do you have to live for?? You killed him. You gave him to these monsters and you let him die!”

**_(NO!!!!!!! Why can’t I feel you Virido… what is going on?)_ **

“You should stake yourself now and get it over with before his clan does it for you! You’ve killed a Childe of Radu for money! Get it over with!)

**_(He knew he was screaming, pleading, and he felt a pointed pressure against his chest)_ **


	23. Alive

Virido and the men had been training in the dungeons that day. Teaching the Dom’s new techniques using a variety of implements, safety protocols, and tactics. The subs were happy to volunteer as test subjects for the training.

Master Valens had said that he would be down shortly to oversee the training, but had yet to appear. It had been over an hour and Virido had a bad feeling. The magnetic pull he had come to associate with his Master had become increasingly stronger over the last half an hour. 

“I will see if the Master is coming down to offer any further guidance”

The group acknowledged him and continued their training as he promptly left the room and hurried upstairs. The Master’s door was open and Markus was standing over Valen’s body, handing him a large stake, pointing it directly at his chest. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!” Virido waved his hand collecting as much power as he could muster and flung it at the man. Markus flew across the room hitting the wall behind him, and thankfully, so did the stake in his Master’s hands. The wave of magic sounded the alarm in the building, he knew he would have reinforcements shortly. 

Markus had the wind knocked out of him, but he was already getting back up and flinging himself at Virido. A flash brush past him and Markus was back up against the wall. More flashes passed and many of the house staff, his family, were in the room holding Markus captive.

“What is going on?” Vatrashi panted, flinching as he saw the large stake of the ground.

“It looked like he was trying to kill Master Valens…. but something is still wrong!”

The Master was still thrashing on the floor, whimpering, sobbing….cursing.

“My fault….he’s dead...I ...killed…. mate….dead...I deserve to die… I should die…”

Virido had no idea what was going on. A flash of silver caught his eye as the Master thrashed about, and a memory of a cursed necklace formed in his mind. 

“He’s been cursed. Does anyone have gloves?”

“Yes Primo, here” an older Dom said, thrusting the gloves into his hands.

Virido quickly donned the gloves and touched the ring….nothing happened. He pulled the ring off and the thrashing body slowed to spasms.

“Get me something to put this in, and please call the Aurors. This needs to be dealt with.”

Vatrashi handed over the velvet covered box that was sitting on the table and said, “I will get a team here now Primo.

Virido pulled Valens onto his lap, caressing his face, swiping his hair to the side. “Shhhh, it’s alright My Lord. You are safe. I’m here My Lord…..it’s ok.”

**_(My Lord?? Only my mate would use that term. Are we both dead? I feel his touch.)_ **

“That’s right My Lord, Shhhhh, everything will be ok. You are with me My Lord.” Virdo swept down and brushed a light kiss over his Master’s lips. “Please open your eyes.”

Virido was doing his best to stay calm, panicking would help no one. He hadn’t been in the sun, and he wasn’t losing blood, so whatever the problem was, he knew he would survive. He will wake up soon. At least that’s what he kept telling himself.

Vampires took care of their own, and usually their own business, but as this ring had a powerful curse placed on it, they all knew Markus had a conspirator, thus, Aurors would have to deal with this. 

He could hear at least 6 or 7 people ascending the staircase. He continued trying to soothe his Master. A young red headed man full of freckles wearing dark gray auror robes, walked through the door.

“What’s going on here? Is that Master Valens?”

“Hello, my name...is Virido, and yes this is Master Valens. He has been attacked. I found this  _ vampire _ standing over his body with a large stake in his hands. My Master had been wearing a ring I didn’t recognize, I assume it has been cursed. I wore gloves and removed it. It has been placed in that box on the table. “

“There’s also a note on the table” one of the subs added.

“My name is Auror Weasley. We can take this man in for questioning.” He put on a set of thick gloves and opened the box. He waved his wand over it a few times and announced, “yes, the ring has a strong curse attached. Do you know how long Master Valens had been wearing the ring?”

“I’m not sure, no longer than an hour though.”

“A moment would have been enough to subdue him. I understand your people heal remarkably quickly and have your own methods. Is there anything else I may be able to do to help?”

“No Auror Weasley. Thank you for your assistance.” He noticed the wedding band on Ron’s finger.  _ It looks like he is happy in his life as well, good for him. _

“I will keep you informed of any developments. I will leave Auror Hawkins here to ensure everything is in hand.”

Virido nodded and focused his attention back on his Master as Vatrashi walked the Aurors out with the captive. He was afraid to open his wrist for the Master. His blood was borderline hallucinogenic as it was, and the Master already seemed to be battling something along the same line.

“Kale, would you please bring 2 pints of blood here.” Virido asked.

“Yes Primo.”

The human blood would probably help more than vampire blood anyway, but he wanted to offer his own, because, well...it was personal. He wanted to help, and felt utterly helpless right now.

Kale returned quickly with the two pints.

“Thank you, I will call if I need further assistance. Please assemble the staff and do a thorough sweep with Auror Hawkins. Ensure there is nothing else left behind that could be considered dangerous.”

“Yes Primo.”

The men left the room and closed the door behind them after Auror Hawkins scanned the room with his wand, letting him know the room was clean.

He had seen the note before the Aurors took it as evidence.

“How could you believe I would offer you such a plain gift My Lord. That I would give you any gift with merely a note?” Virido sighed, his emotions started flowing rapidly.

He held his Master in his lap, stroking the soft raven tresses that framed his face. Virido lifted the first pint of blood with a straw to his Owner’s lips. Slowly, the lips curled around the straw and began to drink. 

Relief flooded his being. At least his Master was feeding, that was a good sign. 

“That’s it….slowly My Lord. You are safe. I’m here My Lord.”

After he finished the second pint, Valens eyes fluttered open though everything was a blur. “Vir...id..o?”

“Yes My Lord, I’m right here. Everything is ok.”

“Alive? Are you…. alive?” the voice so soft and quiet, if Virido wasn’t a vampire he would have never made out the words. 

“Yes My Lord, we are both alive. We are safe.” He held his Master closer and kissed his soft lips again, this time receiving a gentle response. 


	24. Impudent whelp

It took several days for Valens to feel like himself again. They had closed Iussis for a week so the investigation could continue and his family could all heal together. They had been attacked by one of their own. It wasn’t something that happened in their culture often.

He spent the first two days holding Virido tightly in his arms not wanting to leave the bed. He needed the assurance the boy was alive and that everything had been a very bad, cursed, dream. Virido was still here, serving him, calling him My Lord. He knew it was the closest acknowledgement the Childe would make to saying “I love you.” It meant so much more than those three little words to him and they both knew it.

On the fourth day, Valens had relayed everything he witnessed and felt in his dream to Virido. He vowed that no one will ever taste his pets blood ever again, with the exception of himself, obviously. They discussed Virido being used as a house sub, and agreed that they both enjoyed the experience immensely and would continue the practice within their own set of limits and boundaries.

It was two weeks before the bonding ceremony would take place and a knock came at the Master’s bedroom door. “Sir, I apologize for the interruption, but Auror Weasley is here to offer an update on the investigation.”

_ Auror Weasley? _

Virido looked over to him and smirked. “Yes, you heard that correctly”

“We will be down momentarily.” Valens answered.

“You didn’t tell me there was an Auror Weasley on the case.” 

“I thought it would be a fun surprise.” Virido smiled devilishly.

“You will be punished for that, you impudent whelp.” 

The snarl was a tease and Virido knew he would thoroughly enjoy this punishment.

They walked down the stairs, Master Valens holding the leash to Virido’s collar. The Master had decided that the collar was ALL Virido was going to be allowed to wear for this meeting. He joined Auror Weasley at the dining table, tapped his pet on the shoulder once, and watched his sub take his proper position in front of him. The boy was rock hard and blushed for the first time Valens could ever remember.  _ This will be fun. _

Auror Weasley watched the men approaching and internally shook his head. If his wife ever heard that he had even thought about putting a leash to her neck she would have hexed him 8 ways to Sunday. Hermione was NOT that type. They seemed to have their own lifestyle and it worked for them, who knew what vampires were really like anyway. They kept to themselves, and that was fine by him.

“Greetings Master Valens. Virido.” Auror Weasley respectfully nodded to each in turn.

“Thank you Auror Weasley, though, there is no need to address my pet. He is purely here for my entertainment value.”

Auror Weasley blushed around all the freckles, and Virido’s cock bounced.

Valens stroked the boy's hair, and like the good little pet he was, Virido basically purred under his ministrations.

“Uhh… yes… right.” Weasley stuttered. “We found that Markus hired a dark wizard to place the curse on that ring. The wizard didn’t know who it was to be used on or why, but admitted to casting the curse. He has been tried and will be facing 5 years in Azkaban. Markus on the other hand….” Here he paused. He knew what was right to do in the wizarding world, and he had an idea of what was right to do with vampires. 

“I have great respect for you Master Valens, I have met with your Sire on a few occasions, and Ummm.. I do remember the day he found you Sir.”

Both vampires looked at him astonished. 

Valens gave Virido 2 taps on the shoulder, and the youth stayed on his knees, but slid his forehead to the ground and lay his arms beside his legs, hands and feet together. 

“I see Auror Weasley. I didn’t know your awareness had been so keen on that particular day.” He remarked snidely.

“I mean no disrespect, Master Valens. I was making an attempt at honesty. I appreciate your status within your community and understand that you..uhh I mean, vampires do like to take care of situations in their own way.”

Valens lifted his dragonhide boots onto Virido’s back and crossed his ankles.  _ What a good little foot stool you can be pet. _

He nodded for Auror Weasley to continue.

“We have Markus in a sun cell at the moment. We have the choice of trying him and sentencing him to life in Azkaban, or we can turn him over to your clan to try to judge however they see fit Sir.”

_ Hmmm, Weasley has sure grown up . He understands more than I would have given him credit for. _

Valens sat up straight, removed his feet from Virido’s back, tapped him on the shoulder once, then steepled his fingers, looking deeply into Weasley’s eyes. 

Virido sat back on his heels in position, wondering why Valens was stalling. This seemed an easy answer to him. Clan justice!

Valens took a moment, wrapped his arms around the man in front of him and pulled him back slightly, lowering his lips to the man’s ear.

“Weasley was your friend. Do you choose the justice of wizards and reconnect with that world? Or do you choose the vampire way of justice? I give the choice to you, pet.”

Virido glanced quickly at Ron’s face. He truly loved that term for him and was now getting hard again. Yep, Ron noticed and blushed as well. Virido pushed into his Master’s embrace and softly spoke so only his Owner could hear, “I am Virido, Childe of Radu, you are Valens Childe of Dimitri. We are vampires and will judge as such.”

Valens was proud to have such a mate. “Auror Weasley, the Clan of Tsepsh will judge the vampire for his crime. We do appreciate the courtesy you have offered and will not forget.”

Weasley nodded and said, “We will have him delivered to you tomorrow under restraint. I’m sure you will know how to proceed.”

“Indeed. Thank you Auror Weasley.” The other man stood and prepared to leave. 

“One moment Auror Weasley.”

Ron turned around and looked back.

“Thank the nice Auror pet.”

The Childe’s cock bounced up and down as his entire body flushed red. 

Virido crawled across the floor seductively, licking his lips as he approached the Auror, his cock bouncing merrily. He sat in front of the Auror, kissed each of his shoes while arching his ass higher in the air, then sat back on his heels, looked into Weasley’s eyes, and said, “Thank you Auror Weasley.”

His chain was yanked lightly and he crawled back, wagging his tail in the air, returning to his Master and sat in position.

“Ummm, Good day.” and Weasley rushed out of the door. 


	25. Punishment Training

“My good little pet. I believe someone has a punishment coming to him.” He smirked.

The Childe looked up quickly, a look of surprise in his eyes, before promptly lowering them back down to where they belonged. Virido thought the punishment had just happened, parading him around Ron, showing his embarrassment.

“I guess that means 2 punishments.” Valens chuckled. “I guess we should assemble the staff in the dungeons to finally have one of their Dom training sessions with me. You will crawl pet.”

Virido’s cock roared to life as he crawled beside his master down to the dungeons.

Valens had called all staff to the dungeons, the perfect learning experience.

“My pet here has 2 punishments coming to him. This demonstration should help you appreciate the difference between what you see in a scene while you are working, and a committed relationship between a Dom and a sub.” 

Valens was going to enjoy this demonstration immensely.

“First you must be very clear as to why the submissive deserves his punishments. Is this a major infraction that requires correction, or something more petty that you will enjoy tormenting them for?” 

The crowd chuckled.

“My pet here has 2 minor infractions. The difference being, at some level he will enjoy this even after he’s put through his paces. A major infraction would have a punishment that he could receive no pleasure from in any way, he would feel guilt over disappointing me, and he would have to correct the error. Major infractions hurt not only the sub, but the Dom. The Dom hates having to force the correction in the first place, but he is also now without his toy. He can’t have fun with his toy and he has his own form of guilt that he hadn’t trained his sub properly. Yes, there are others he could play with, but in a committed relationship, this is a challenging time. The toy can not feel abandoned. It is a fine line to walk.” 

He reached down and yanked the boy by his hair to a standing position.

“But as I said, this is not a major infraction, so I’m allowed to enjoy his punishment.”

The crowd laughed again.

“Tell the room what you are being punished for pet.”

Virido was always a bit more nervous with an audience and his voice wasn’t as strong as he had hoped. “I didn’t give you all of the information, knowing I was keeping a certain part away to surprise you, so...I could have fun at your expense when it happened, My Lord.”

“And the second punishment.”

“For breaking my posture and looking at you inappropriately My Lord.”

Valens could hear chuckles in the crowd.

“Yes, and both within an hour of the other.”

Virido’s face colored slightly, “Yes, My Lord.”

“Get on top of the spanking bench boy. Ass toward the crowd.”

“Yes, My Lord.” He scurried over to the leather covered bench, climbed on top, and let his arms and legs drop over the sides, making sure his cock dropped through the hole toward the middle. It was kinda like laying over a tall wooden horse with a lot of padding and a wider top.

“As you can all see I have everything prepared on the table I wish to use tonight. A Dom should always be prepared and plan out the punishment. It should never be done spur of the moment.”

Valens strode over to his pet, picking up a few leather restraints front the table with 4 carabiners. He attached a restraint to each limb, and used the carabiner to secure it to the rings positioned below where each limb hung on the lower platform. 

“Everyone, come feel how much play he has in his limbs as well as how securely the restraints are fastened.” Valens directed. 

They all came over and tugged on his restraints, getting a feel for the pressure.

“Notice how his cock has lengthened and is filling as we speak.” He smirked.

“My pet loves attention, though he still gets embarrassed. The more embarrassed he is, the harder he gets.” And as if they needed proof, the boy’s cock twitched, then bounced.

The room laughed out loud and his cock was fully engorged.

“Make sure your expectations are set and understood before beginning. Once you start it is up to you to read your sub’s body. You can not rely that they will use their safe word, or even remember what it is if they’ve achieved sub space. You are the one in control, and you are the one responsible. Take your position seriously.” He could see the room nodding in agreement. 

“Virido, you know how much I enjoy hearing you during your punishments. Today will be no different. Am I understood?”

“Yes, My Lord.”

Valens walked to the table and picked up a red potions bottle. He put on a fitted set of gloves, uncorked the bottle and poured a few drops onto one of the gloves. He rubbed his palms together, then turned to Virido.

“You will be a good little toy for us this evening, won’t you?” Valens began rubbing the potion over the boy’s arse cheeks.

“Yes...MYYY LOOORRDD!!!!” He screamed

Valens continued rubbing the potion around his tight little hole, and just to the base of his perineum. 

“Liquid fire, note the gloves. You do not want this on your skin unless you want to feel it’s effects yourself.” He said as he now removed the gloves.

The crowd was taking mental notes.

“I am going to start broad and work my way toward sharp. Thankfully being vampires, we do not have to worry about breaking skin.” He gave a small smile.


	26. Experience

Valens picked up a thick wooden paddle with a few holes bored through. Reaching under the top bench, he gave a sharp tug to his sub’s ball sack. A deep groan issuing from the boy's mouth. 

“Good pet. I love hearing you.”

He drew his arm back and let the first strike hit. It was a deep thud followed by an even deeper moan. 

“Notice the coloring on his cheeks, and the welts already forming where the boreholes are. A paddle is great for broad areas. Focusing on the most fatty area you are aiming for will allow you to spank for a longer period of time, and will cause less pain than other options. The lower on his cheeks I go, the more tender it will be. Always make sure you know where your sub’s balls are. This particular set up keeps them out of the way, but if you just have a man bent over, you will want to avoid that.”

Most of the crowd flinched and knew they would pay close attention to that detail.

Valens timed his blows about every 5 seconds at the beginning, starting in the center of his arse cheeks, and slowly moving up and down within about a 4 inch space either way. The moans issued from his toy were wonderful.

“I chose to use the liquid fire first, otherwise my little pet here would be fairly bored with this level of spanking. The warmer his arse becomes, the more the liquid fire will kick in.”

He now grabbed the flogger, similar to the one the boy had chosen on his interview day, though this particular one had flat tips rather than edged. It was one of Valen’s favorites as well.

“To use the flogger, make sure you are aware of its length and where it will land when thrown. Never hit the kidneys or junctions of the body… Aim for more of the central to upper back, buttocks, thighs, calves, and the bottoms of the feet.” 

Valens let the first throw land across the toy’s upper back. One, two. Forehand. Backhand. He quickly sped up the pace and landed one, then another, until the crowd could barely tell the difference between the forehand or backhand throw.

“MMMmaster...soooo….ggoooooo…..aahhhhh….Please more Mastterrr…”

Just as the boy begged, Valens put more force into the throws and landed them across his arse cheeks that were still nice and pink, throw after throw landing harder and harder. 

“AAHHHHHH...godsss...Master…..oooohhhh FFFu…..ahhhhh.”

“Did we almost incur another punishment pet? I think you caught yourself, but you should be more careful.”

Virido lay panting, his arse on fire, barely able to hear his Masters words.

“Yeesss…..My...Loo..rd…”

“Notice the slip, he almost cursed during his punishment. A rule we have previously established that would have incurred further discipline. The change between pleading for more, and losing his senses. The broken speech when replying directly back to me. If you want a long session, these are things to take notice of and let your sub breathe. We will avoid his arse for the next set and see how he settles in.”

Valens grabbed a long triangular tipped crop, wide at the base joining at the tip of the triangle to the length of the crop. “A crop can be used where the leather (or tongue) hits, or as a cane depending on the length and material the crop is made from. For now, I just want to use it’s tongue.”

He would have loved to demonstrate this on his pet’s feet, but his current position wasn’t quite right. The thighs and calves will do. He stepped back slightly and the crowd flinched as they heard the first slap.

“OOHHHHHHMYaaaaahhhhh….Mmmmm...Mmmm..” Virido cried out loudly.

Valens had not worn the appropriate pants for this demonstration. The boy’s cries did such wondrous things to his own body. Unfortunately his pants were becoming extremely tight.

The second slap was lighter, but he aimed for a different spot every time. Faster. Faster. Inner thigh, calf, outer thigh, inner thigh, upper thigh, lower thigh, upper thigh, calf, three in a row to the same spot on the inner thigh...

“Yesss.s.. oohh…..aahhhhhMMmasstter...OOhh myyyy goooddssssss…...pleasee….pleassse…:

_ Beautiful, back to begging. _

“It seems that he has his mind back. Shall we play with that?” If only Virido had seen the devilish smile Valens shot the room.

He took the edge of the crop and slowly dragged it across the subs cheeks. Yes...he did love the sounds that his sub made!

The last implement of the night was an electric wand. His first night in the spider’s web brought back such arousing memories.

“ Now, I would like a volunteer.” 

Vatrashi stepped forward immediately, as Valens knew he would.

“Good Vatrashi, lay on the bottom platform with your face below Virido’s cock. Take this leather cord and wrap it securely from the back of his balls, around the base of his cock at least 5 times. I want you to watch closely what this does for him, and give those balls a HARD tug the second you see them starting to rise. Understood.”

“Yes sir” an evil glint in his eyes.

Valens chuckled inwardly. Hopefully the man would tug in time, or he would have a face full of cum.

Valens donned another set of gloves before reaching for the blue bottle, It smelled heavily of peppermint. He poured half the bottle on Virido’s back and used the remainder on his legs. Rubbing it in quickly as it touched the skin, avoiding the arse still covered in liquid fire.

“MMMMOOTTHHERFFF…..ahhhhhh…...OOOOOMMMMMMMYYYGOOODDDDD.”

Yes, it did have that effect.

“Now now Virido. That’s almost twice tonight. Do we need to extend our demonstration to include when I do get upset?”

The Childe calmed almost instantly, though his body was shaking.

“Liquid Ice...I’m sure you can imagine. I will also need another volunteer. He looked directly at his most endowed member on the staff, and he received the hint and stepped forward.” 

He took the Dom to the side and whispered in his ear, “undress and lubricate your cock with the green bottle, gloves will not be necessary. Be prepared to step in when I ask him if he's with us and he responds clearly.”

Virido was shaking, his arse on fire, his back and legs like ice, his mind was reeling and he couldn’t concentrate on any particular feeling or thought.

ZAP!!!

“HOOOOOOLLLLLYYYYDFFAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”

Valens was so hard. God he loved this!

Zap..Zap….Zap zap zap….Zap!!

The Zap’s came in quick succession landing all over the man’s body. Back, Arse, Legs, over and over again. Hot, cold, hot, hot, cold, cold, cold.

“Mmasstterrrrrrr plllleaseeeeee….. oOOohhhhhh…...IIIiiIIi ….ahhhahhhhooooohhh.”

The moans and cries were truly the music of angels, his angel.

He didn’t relent…. He knew the boy was getting close. He aimed for the tight little hole and Zap!

“MMMMAHHHHHH….. SHHHIII…..OOFFFFFUU….AAHHHHHH!!!”

Vatrashi had yanked on his balls at least 3 times that Valens could see and motioned for one more tug before he was told to move off the platform and to rejoin the crowd.

He stopped for a moment and nodded at the extremely well endowed Dom waiting at the side. He stepped up alongside Master Valens. 

The Childe’s breath was ragged and quick.

He stood in front of the boy’s face and gently stroked his hair, calming him down slightly. 

“Such lovely sounds, breathe for me. That’s it.” He continued to soothe his sub for a couple minutes. 

His body was still shaking, but his breathing had evened out.

“Are you with us Virido?”

“Yes, My Lord.” 

Clear enough. He nodded to the Dom and quickly released his own fly. As the Dom pushed inside the tight little puckered hole in one smooth thrust, Valens yanked his head up by his long hair and thrust his cock deep in his pet’s mouth. 

‘Such a good little hole you are. This is what you were made for, isn’t it Virido? Don’t you dare cum!” The velvety rich voice purred into his soul.

The Master knew the Dom had incredible stamina, as Valens usually had, but there is something about Virido that made everyone lose control faster than ever expected. 

“mMMMMMM...Aaaaaaaa…….MMMMMMMMMMMMHMMMMM” His mouth and arse full. He was being thoroughly used. His body was freezing and on fire. He was being double teamed and roughly at that. He loved every second of it!

His pet began to hum around his cock and Valens knew that it would be the end of this little party soon. He nodded to the Dom who was pumping the boy as if his life depended on it. A strangled cry left the Dom’s throat, just as Valens forced his thick cock balls deep down Virido’s throat and came so hard his legs almost gave out. Valens took a deep breath and looked over the Dom buried in his pet’s ass, who was also working on his own recovery. The Dom nodded respectfully and withdrew.

“MMmmmmm Thank you, My Lord.” Virido said dreamily. 

Valens released the carabiners and rubbed his pet’s arms and legs. He looked at the bottom platform, “Good little hole, you didn’t cum this time.”

Valens motioned for Vatrashi to come help lift his sub off the spanking bench and into Valens arms. 

“Before we depart, always comfort your sub after his punishment is complete. Be the physical and emotional support they need. It is not a want...never forget… it is a need for their state of mind and physical well being. You are all dismissed.”

Valens carried his pet back to his personal room. He laid his pet gently on the bed and bent over and kissed his swollen lips. He must have been biting them through the session. 

“Virido?”

“MMmmmm..yes, My Lord.”

“Tell me what you are feeling.”

“Tired. My arse and cheeks are a bit tender, but I’m ok My Lord.”

“You were a very good little hole this evening, pet.”

“Anything to please you My Lord.”

“Anything?” 

“Anything except leave you My Lord.”

“As that would never please me, I see we have nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you for my punishment My Lord.”

Virido could barely keep his eyes open. The evening had been absolutely exhausting, but he had pleased his Master, and that was all he cared about. 

Valens draped a comforter over them both and wrapped his arms around his prize. “Sleep well Virido.”


	27. Clan Tsepsh

The following day, an Auror team brought Markus in, bound and charmed with a chain a human born vampire (as Markus was) could not break, and only a wizard, or vampire/past wizard could unlock with a specific code breaking charm. Valens had memorized the code, not that he thought the man would ever be unchained if he had anything to say about it. The man was gagged, and unconscious and they hoped to keep him that way, at least until it was time.

After sunset, Valens and Virido took a portkey to the Tsepsh estate. It was a 1200 mile journey and they wanted this over with. Since they both retained some magic, they could use a portkey easily.

Virido had never seen the estate. He had heard about it from his own clan many times, who were esteemed in their own right, but this was incredible. It almost made Hogwarts look like Hagrid's hut in comparison. Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but it was amazing.

They were met at the gate by a blonde fledgling.

“Master Valens, we are honored by your presence. By Blood and Honor I welcome you.” The fledgling bowed deeply.

“We can take the traitor for you Sir.” he added as 5 other vampires appeared. 

His letter had obviously been received, giving a generalization about what had happened and that he would be bringing the criminal to face the clan’s justice.

“Thank you….”

“Alexandru, Sir.”

“Thank you, Alexandru.” He bowed in turn to the fledgling and each of the new arrivals. 

“Maestro Dimitri is waiting for you in the receiving room.” A brief nod of the head acknowledged the blonde, and he led Virido through the garden to the front entrance. 

Virido was well versed in the etiquette of vampires. He would speak only if spoken to. This was Valens clan, he had no rights or authority here.

A Keeper opened the gateway to the inner courtyard, and bowed as they entered. “Welcome home Master Valens.”

“Thank you Danut. It’s nice to see you again.”

“And you Sir.”

They followed the path through the inner courtyard past the isles of tulips, lilies, and crocus. His Sire did love flowers. Valens had been told, a powerful wizard who was a friend of Dimitri’s father, had created a spell to block out all the rays of the sun for one mile in every direction around the estate. It was a filtering spell grounded by earth and bound with air magic. The light would come through the filter, but not the rays that could kill vampires. After he was turned, he was worried whenever he saw the children playing in the gardens, but they never came back with so much as a freckle. It had been in place for over 900 years and was the only place he had heard where vampires could enjoy the sun.

They made their way to the receiving room. A rich, silken voice greeted the pair. “Welcome home Valens, Master of Iussis. Welcome to the home of the Tsepsh clan Virido.”

Both men walked through the door and laid face down on the carpet, arms stretched over their head, feet touching, palms up, foreheads to the floor.

“Rise and greet me in Blood and Honor.”

Valens rose first. Virido stayed in posture on the floor. Valens strode over to his Sire, bent on one knee and kissed the clan ring on the last finger of his Sire’s left hand. “Sire, I greet you in Blood and Honor.” Valens took a small dagger from his pocket and made a small cut on his wrist, offering himself to his Sire, head bowed. Dimitri took the proffered wrist to his lips, tasted his charge, and sealed the cut with his kiss.

“Sire, before I introduce my beloved, I need to explain something regarding his blood.”

His Sire did not look offended, and gestured for him to continue.

“Virido has an extremely unique quality in his blood. It has a somewhat hallucinogenic factor that brings out your deepest desires.”

“Hmmmm. I have heard of this. I believe only twice in my lifetime, though I have never experienced it myself. I therefore formally request your permission, Childe.”

“Yes, Sire.”

“Then rise Virido and greet me in Blood and Honor.”

Virido rose to his feet and gracefully bent on one knee in front of the Maestro. “Maestro Dimitri, of the clan Tsepsh, I am Virido, Childe of Radu of the clan Radescu.” He bent and kissed the signet ring. “I greet you in Blood and Honor.” 

Valens provided the dagger and the Childe made a small cut on his wrist, offering it to the Maestro. Dimitri cradled the proffered wrist, inhaled the rare scent deeply, and took a single drop into his mouth before kissing the wound closed. His eyes fluttered closed and his cock swelled. The fantasies running through his mind were exotic, unique, and thoroughly enticing. He remembered a few moments later that he had company and would revisit these fantasies later. Opening his eyes, he locked deep within the depth of his Childe’s orbs, “Indeed, you have found a treasure. Guard him Forever and Always.”

“Yes Sire. Forever and Always.”

“Welcome Virido. Please, both of you get comfortable and tell me why I have a bound vampire in my courtyard.” The Maestro smiled.

Valens explained about the cursed ring, the visions or dreams, or whatever they were, and the fate of the wizard who aided the crime. “Auror Weasley gave me the choice of trial by wizard, or trial by vampire since indeed this was a vampire, but the attack was wizard made. I offered my beloved who made the decision, and I fully agreed. He should face vampire justice. I have written a letter to his Sire explaining the details and the Ministry paperwork to confirm the crime. He has been denounced by his clan, stripped of his Name and Honor, Sire.”

“Then we are free to proclaim judgement. We will take him to the stone before sunrise, and judgement will be fulfilled.” Declared the Maestro.

“Would you like to see the paperwork, Sire?”

“My esteemed Valens, your Honor is above reproach. I have no need of anything other than your word, Childe.”

“I am Honored, Sire.” 

An hour before sunset, the clan proceeded down to the altar stone. Nearly 50 vampires had arrived to witness the sentence being carried out. The stone was just past the sun shield and just before the cliff to the sea. The crisp sea blew softly across the field. Markus was laid upon the stone, still bound. Valens poured a potion in his mouth waking him from the spell the Aurors had used and removed the gag.

“What the FUCK is going on? Where am I? Why am I still bound?”

Valens looked down at the man, “ You have been renounced, disowned, stripped of your Honor and found guilty by the clan of Tsepsh for the crime of attempted murder of a brother vampire. Your sentence is death, to be carried out in approximately 20 minutes. Do you have any last words?”

“Go to HELL you piece….”

Valens stuffed the gag back in his mouth. The clan walked back to the safety of the shield, marked by a row of scotch pines. The clan watched as the sun broke the horizon and Markus’ body caught fire and burnt to ashes in mere seconds. It was over, justice had been served.

“Sire, we have business to attend to at home. We look forward to your arrival for the ritual next week.”

Valens and Virido both laid on the grass, foreheads to the ground, arms extended above their heads.

“Rise. I will be honored to witness your blessed event. Go in Blood and Honor.”

Both men bowed deeply to the Maestro and said in unison, “In Blood and Honor.”

They used their return portkey and retired for the day.   



	28. In Blood and Honor

Tonight would be ritual binding. Virido was so excited, it took everything he had to stay focused. Thankfully the entire staff was preparing for the ceremony. Because it was Valens and Virido inside Iussis, the theme was pretty well set. The club catered to a select percentage of vampires, it definitely wasn’t mainstream, though everyone invited understood their proclivities. 

A binding wasn’t something many vampires participated in. It was something that could only be broken by death, and if one died, the other would shortly after. Most vampires wanted more control, or semblance of control than this offered. It was a rare occasion and many of their friends wanted to attend. 

Valens had teased, asking if they should invite Auror Weasley to the Ceremony? Virido laughed and said, “He is not part of our world! This is our life, let’s celebrate it our way.”

Valens truly believe that Virido’s past was behind him as was his own. They were about to create a new life together and in doing so, strengthen the alliance between their two clans. Both clans were descended from the Drakul’s by birth. They were two of the noble five clans. It would be a powerful union.

They spent the day getting ready and trusted the staff to handle the hall and guests. Valens had decided on a tailored green button up dress shirt with silver thread and buttons, a fitted pair of black pants, and his metallic black dragonhide boots. He had tied his hair back with a braided green and silver colored band. He stood looking in the mirror and wondered how luck had finally found him. He was more than content with his life, he actually looked forward to his future.

Virido braided the silver white streaks through his hair and bound everything together in a silver metal coil. He would never have hair that did what he wanted, but Valens loved it, and that’s meant the world to him. Thinking twice, he removed the coil, it contained his hair too well and Valens wouldn’t be able to grab it when he wanted. He decided to leave it down and flowing, keeping only the white streaks braided. His outfit would be simple. His collar that he had worn since his first day. A silver vest with green inlay and green leather cord tying it across his chest and a silken pair of pants tailored to cup his gentials and arse, but flowing around his legs ending just below his knee. Silver snake circlets were coiled around his ankles, staying bare foot as his Master enjoyed. Looking at himself, he realized he had truly embraced his Slytherin side.

The music started, it was time.

Virido stepped out of his room and clasped Valen’s arm to make their way down the staircase. The room was decorated in deep gray with green highlights woven through the space, a silver runner started at the top of the stairs and ran down to the altar set toward the end of the hall. Dimitri and Radu waited at the base of the stairs to lead the procession. Dimitri walked to the left side of the altar, and Radu to the right. Valens took Virido’s hands and they simultaneously dropped to their knees facing each other 6 feet in front of the altar. Their forearms almost touching and hands clasped in front of them. The music came to a close.

Maestro Dimitri was regarded as the highest ranking Vampire alive. He, therefore, directed the proceedings. 

“Welcome brethren to this auspicious occasion. In Blood and Honor I greet you all.”

There was a collective response. “In Blood and Honor, Maestro Dimitri”

“We are here to witness the eternal binding of Valens, Childe of Dimitri, Master of Iussis to Virido, Childe of Radu, Primo of Iussis. I, Dimitri, head of Tsepsh clan do hereby bless this binding with Metal…” He placed a small silver caldron on the altar.

“With Water” He poured water from the Black Sea.

“With Earth” Soil from the ancient estate was added.

“With Fire” The Maestro lit the fire under the cauldron.

“With Air” He blew a kiss over the concoction.

“With Blood” He used the clan’s ceremonial dagger to cut his wrist and add three drops to the brew.

“and With Honor. Valens, you completed your training in under five years, you have become the Master of your own creation Iussis, you uphold the decrees set down by our ancestors, and you have given of yourself to your brethren becoming one with your clan and Blood. We Honor you.”

The crowd cheered, “We Honor you.”

Maestro Radu stepped forward, “ I, Radu, head of Radescu clan do hereby bless this binding with Metal…” He placed another small silver caldron on the altar.

“With Water” He poured water from the North Sea.

“With Earth” Soil from the ancient Radu estate was added.

“With Fire” The Maestro lit the fire under the cauldron.

“With Air” He blew a kiss over the top of the mixture.

“With Blood” He used his clan’s ceremonial dagger to cut his wrist and add three drops to the brew.

“and With Honor. Virido, you also completed your training in just five years. A feat I had not thought possible. You have become the Primo of Iussis, you uphold the decrees set down by our ancestors, and you have given of yourself to your brethren becoming one with your clan and Blood. We Honor you.”

The crowd cheered again, “We Honor you.”

The Elders walked between the altar and the men on their knees. The two men had never taken their eyes off each other since the ceremony began. They were entranced with each other and knew this was their part of the ceremony. Complete focus on their mate.

“Present yourself Valens.” Dimitri ordered. 

Valens’ forearms turned to his Sire, but his eyes never strayed from his beloved.

“In Blood I bind you.” Dimitri took the Tsepsh clan dagger and slashed down each forearm.

“Present yourself Virido.” Radu ordered.

Virido’s forearms turned to his Sire, keeping constant eye contact with his mate.

“In Blood I bind you.” Radu took the Radescu clan dagger and also slashed down each of his Childe’s forearms.

Dimitri held a long green cord, and Radu held a similar silver cord. They began wrapping the bindings around the men’s forearms, sealing them together, the blood from one flowing into the other. They were sharing the same blood, soon they would be one. 

“Valens, declare yourself.” Dimitri commanded. 

“Virido, I hereby give myself to you. Your mind, my mind. Your pain, my pain. Your pleasure, my pleasure. Your blood, My blood, Your Honor, My Honor, and Your life, my life. From this moment until my last breath I bind all that I am to you.”

“Virido, declare yourself.” Radu commanded

“Valens, I hereby give myself to you. Your mind, my mind. Your pain, my pain. Your pleasure, my pleasure. Your blood, My blood, Your Honor, My Honor, and Your life, my life. From this moment until my last breath I bind all that I am to you.”

The Elders directed in unison, “Seal your bond”

It was as if the world stopped, there was no movement, no air, nothing at all but each other. A blazing passion ready to burst between them. They leaned into each other, arms bound together tightly against their chests as they found each other’s lips and thought the other was the air they needed to survive. Their tongue mingling, neither one seeking dominance, merely making two parts whole.

A shimmering glow surrounded them, like ice crystals falling and coalescing around them. The glow grew brighter, stronger until it burst over the crowd, showering the collective in a fine silver mist.

Virido opened his eyes and looked at the man before him. The eyes were no longer green, and the nose a bit longer. It mattered not to him, they were one.

Valens looked upon his mate and realized his mask had disintegrated But it made no difference, they were bonded and he was happy.

“Only the truth will be evident when you see each other. One may never hide anything from the other. You are whole. You are one.” Dimitri declared.

The crowd applauded and cheered around them.

Dimitri and Radu released the cords binding the two men. Dimitri put half the concoction from his cauldron on one arm of each man, sealing their wounds and binding each to his clan. Radu performed the same sealing, binding each man to his clan as well.

A voice from the crowd sounded out, “To Valens and Virido, you are whole.”

The cry echoed through the room, “You are whole.” 

They looked at each other and knew it was true, they were truly whole at last.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments very appreciated!!!


End file.
